The Support Members
by Commander Ghost
Summary: Aiden V. Yukimora is a 17 year old boy searching for the truth behind his girlfriends death and the first clue that he has so far is a girl by the name of Yang Xiao Long. Will he find the truth behind Her death or will he learn secrets about himself that he locked away
1. Chapter 1: Lightning and Thunder

The Support Members

Chapter 1: Lightning and Thunder

he was standing outside the door of what's been called the "club" it recently went through a serious fight and was in repairs and inside was the "owner" Hei Xiong or "junior" as he's been told he is called.

"Remember what you were told"

1 Hour Ago

_A 17 year old wearing a white long two tailed coat, Wearing a black shirt, Blue Jeans and Boots, He had a Katana sword on his back, Two Pistols one painted purple and green and the other red and back, and a large sword on the back of his waist, he had white hair and blue eye, and had bandages covering his left arm under the jackets sleeve"_

_"Aiden"_

_He stood there looking out the window._

_"Aiden!"_

_He snapped out of his thoughts_

_"what is it?"_

_"Did you hear what I say"_

_"yeah I'm looking for a blonde chick named Yang Xiao Long"_

_"you want info on who killed your friend she has the info you're looking for"_

_"anything else?"_

_"Yeah I learned she is going to be at beacon academy I already got you enrolled"_

_"You're kidding me right?"_

_"no"_

_the man handed Aiden a folder_

_"her latest scene was at a club run by Hei Xiong you want info from her check there"_

_"alright"_

_"well that's all I got good night"_

_"hey….Daniel"_

_"hm?"_

_"Thanks"_

_"No problem"_

_Daniel walked toward the door and left the building_

  
Present Day

"well time to party"

electricity surged Aiden's leg and kicked the door causing an explosion. Junior saw this and instantly panicked

"Not her again! GIRLS TAKE HER OUT!"

two girls jumped toward the door but were surprised when the boy jumped out of the smoke and grabbed them both by the face and slammed them both down onto the dance floor shattering some of it in the process.

Junior stood there in complete and total shock.

"He took them down in one go?!"

Aiden rose and heard the girls groan in pain. They were still alive he wasn't going to shed any blood if it wasn't necessary….He made her a promise and thanks to Daniel that promise would come true. The DJ Was currently playing Temen-Ni-Gru Dive and ironically enough aiden's favorite song.

"Alright which one of you pudgy fucks is Junior?"

Junior nervously stepped forward

"I got a few questions for you"

"alright what do you want"

Aiden lifted up a picture of yang

"do you know this girl?"

"Oh…..her….SHES THE REASON THE CLUB IS LIKE THIS!"

Aiden looked around and saw the damage that yang caused. He was quite surprised that a girl could cause all this damage and was kind of impressed maybe even in love with the damage she caused though that was his wild side speaking for him.

"So why did she come here"

"I don't know she came in asked for a drink THEN A BAR FIGHT ON A MASSIVE SCALE BROKE OUT!"

"Why do I feel like from the looks of the damages you and your two princesses over there did most of the fight?"

"look she came in asked for a drink then a fight broke out"

"alright what about-"

Aiden was cut off by another explosion from the door. Numerous white fang members walked in holding guns towards junior and aiden. Two people walked in a man with red hair, Black clothing, a sword, and what looked horns and was wearing a white fang mask.

The other was a female brown hair, what looked like fox ears, a black white fang uniform and a double bladed staff.

Aiden immediately took out his guns North and South Dakota and shoot the normal white infantry and took them out by shooting them in the legs. But when he started shooting The other two they immediately blocked the bullets.

"Yo ladies"

The two girls Aiden knocked out earlier started to recover and stand up.

"Might wanna move out the way because things are going to go insane"

the girls moved out the way and the female white fang member jumped towards Aiden she thrust her spear forward and it extended. Aiden jumped back and landed in front of the bar and watched as the front end stabbed the ground she landed in front of him and removed the spear and instantly moved in for an attack.

"I don't think so"

He unsheathed raiden. Raiden was a katana blade although it was completely straight and single edged unlike most katana swords that have that circle thing (I forgot what it's called) raiden didn't have that instead it just had the handle connected straight to the blade and the best part about raiden was he can use his semblance in conjunction with it in order to increase the blades attacks and increase the blades sharpness and cut through possibly anything. Though this also worked against Aiden's personality and morals, he made a vow to only kill as a last resort and never hurt an innocent, as much as he respected the white fang for the goal of equality he didn't agree with their methods….most of the time.

He blocked the White fangs blow and pushed her back a couple of feet.

"YO DJ! PLAY SOMETHING I CAN FIGHT TOO!"

The DJ nervously messed with his station and played I burn.

Aiden charged at the white fang and attacks she intercepted the attack and blocked it. Aiden pulled out his second sword Dragonoid. it was a giant sword that was kind of big and bulky something most people consider impractical in combat however Aiden has shown the opposite he customized the blade too use fire dust. It also had two 3 forms a sword, a Minigun (something Aiden enjoyed a lot), and a scythe form though he rarely used the scythe form.

He swung dragonoid and hit the white fang member she stumbled backwards. Aiden charged forward holding raiden normally and holding dragonoid in the reverse back hand grip and slashed the girl across the chest, then swung dragonoid and activated the fire dust setting and launched her into the air. Aiden jumped up and continued the assault he sheathed dragonoid and lightning surged around his right arm and swung and punched her into one of the pillars. She launched the spear again and it extended this time Aiden dodges and took out dragonoid and activates its scythe form and hooked onto the spear zip line towards her.

He kneed her right in the face. She was dazed. Dragonoid lit on fire and electricity surged it and it turned a blue-ish flame.

"THUNDER DRAGONS RAGE!"

he swung dragonoid upward forcing her into the air and hitting her with the attack. She screamed in agony. And stopped and landed on the ground while she fell to the ground out cooled.

Aiden looked toward the last white fang member. He was standing there.

"Well you want a piece of me!"

"No thanks I have seen enough"

Aiden pulled out North Dakota but the moment he aimed the Faunus was gone.

Aiden walked towards the exit deciding he should get ready for his enrollment to Beacon Academy. He pulled out a picture but it wasn't the one of yang it was a picture of a girl with black hair, twin katanas on her back, she was wearing a white shirt that said "beacon academy", black jeans and had her hair in a pony tail.

"I don't what this yang chick has to do with your death….but if she is the cause….i'm going to kill her! That's a promise akane."


	2. Chapter 2: The Strangest Couple

**Sorry i didn't say anything in the first chapter this is my first fanfiction so i didn't really know what to do but anyway i hope you enjoy, quick things too inform you two guest characters from RVB will be appearing in this story(i don't know if that counts as a crossover or not) and they will be the other two protagonist along with Aiden in this story(sorry if i'm being a spoiler)  
**  
**Authors Note: I do not own the rights to RWBY Or red vs blue all rights go too Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum(May he rest in peace) **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Strangest Couple

Currently Alison was standing on a roof top looking through some binoculars at a warehouse near the docks, she had heard rumors about white fang activity and decided for her and church to go and check it out. She was wearing a black shirt with black jeans and a ballistic vest above it with her two knives and her sub-machine guns.

"Alison I think this is a bad idea maybe it's better if we call the police"

"church stop being such a whiner the police won't be able to handle them so it's better if we handle it"

Church was Alison's boyfriend though boyfriend might not have been the right word because they were always arguing, yelling at each other and they were always annoying each other but Alison did care about church and knew how he was a capable fighter and person though he lacked the skill to do it. So she asked him to enroll in Beacon Academy with her however he was not convinced. However through some "convincing" and some yelling done by her and his friend tucker they convinced him.

_1 Day Ago_

_"no"_

_"church come on"_

_"no!"_

_Currently church and Alison were in yet another argument about church going to beacon academy to become a better fighter however as usual church was being difficult so Alison did the next best thing she asked tucker for help in convincing him._

_"church come on Alison is right you should go, you always wanted to learn how to use your weapon correctly and not going means you won't know how too."_

_Church looked behind him at his weapon mounted on the wall it was Sniper rifle, with a high powered scope, and like most weapons it can use dust it also doubled as a staff but there was one problem with that….Church was the worst fighter and sniper probably in the universe. In hand to hand yeah he was good but not a pro, while Alison was definitely a pro she was skilled in hand to hand and knife combat and tucker was skilled in sword play(if he wasn't busy trying to pick up women)._

_"Church come on just go to the academy"_

_"NO TUCKER!"_

_"church if you go ill go too"_

_"church if you go I will pay you 100 lien if you"_

_church thought about it for a second if Alison went then it wouldn't suck as much as he thought it would plus he would be paid 100 Liens by tucker._

_"Fine I'll go to the fucking academy…"_

present Day

"Alright church let's move"

and with that Alison disappeared.

"I hate it when she does that"

Alison's semblance was camouflage so she would turn invisible and sneak around a lot. As for church's….church semblance was soul division if he remembered correctly it allowed him to split parts of personality off and they would manifest into a physical copy of church and fight with him though unlike church they actually knew how to fight…..somehow…

"Alright"

Church took the sniper rifle of his back and went prone on the rooftop and looked through the scope. He looked for a shimmer too find out where Alison was. But so far he saw a total of 6 white fang infantry. He looked away from the scope and took out a suppressor and put on the sniper. He looked through the scope again and saw a shimmer near one of the white fangs.

"Alison I got a visual on you"

"alright take out the one in front of me"

"really?"

"good point"

Alison sneaked up behind and grabbed the white fang member and knocked him out.

"Moving up"

as she was about to take out the next enemy a bullet had gone through his head.

"I CANT BELIEVE I DID IT! I MADE THE SHOT!"

"Good job church but next time wait for me to say mark"

"bullshit….."

church fired his gun again this time however the bullet missed

"GOD DAMMIT!"

he screamed loud enough for the entire docks to hear him. And the white fang realized that Alison was there.

"Church…..you're a fucking idiot"

multiple white members surrounded the camouflaged Alison. So she uncloaked and put her hands in the air.

"FREEZE! Move and you'll be dead"

Alison pulled out her SMGS and shot two white members and the rest charged at her.

(**Screams in the silence, Voices fill your brain, Tremble in the process, Whispers feed the pain**  
**We are just fragments and pieces, We are controlling the game, Don't even know all our secrets, When it's all over we all will pay Cover up your eyes now and wait for the darkness, Try to fall asleep fast and pay for the blindness, You don't want to see what's growing deep now inside us, What we've all become is just lies and disguises.**)

Alison put one of her SMG and pulled out one of her knives. The first white fang member swung his sword but Alison blocked and stabbed him in the leg and shot him in the head. Another white fang charged but she side stepped and shot him in the back.

(**Megatragic automatic physic, Let him have it, cost benefit, this means war, Stick with it spick, it's the damndest apocalypse, Ships to the catalyst, say no more, Carry that, must attack, straw that broke the camel's back, Present till' their body cracks, snap and pop, No hope, no escape, dying is the only fate, ****Give it all until the last man drops**)

multiple sniper rounds flew passed a white fang member. And she turned to see church and just as he hit her with the butt of his sniper rifle. Two white fangs charged at Alison but she jumped up and landed on them and jumped toward another one close lining him. Church punched one white fang member then kneed him. And knocked him out. Church fired a sniper round and hit another white fang member.

Church and Alison were now back to back and looked at the white fang members on the flood that was apparently all of them.

"That went well"

Church was breathing heavily and so was Alison she really wanted to punch church for nearly compromising the mission but she couldn't because the mission was a success.

"What do we have here…."

Alison and church looked to see a man wearing a black suit, with red hair, a white fang mask, a sword and what looked like horns on his head.

"you two are impressive but it ends here"

the man pointed his weapon weapon forward and pulled the trigger Alison was expecting a bullet but instead a sword launched from it and hit church in the face.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Alison looked and saw that the man was gone and looked up and saw him in the air. He grabbed his sword and and swung downward. Alison blocked the blow but her knife broke in the process.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Alison started shooting the Faunus but he easily deflected the bullets. Church recovered from the blow and grabbed his sniper rifle and fired and knocked the sword out of the Faunus hand. The man looked to his left and saw church with a look of frustration.

"Oh shit…"

before the man could do anything he was tackled by Alison but kneed her twice and then proceeded to grab her by the neck and throw her at church. Church slid and missed Alison and jumped and punched the man and landed the hit and continued the assault but the man effortlessly blocked and countered each blow. The man grab church's arm and broke it and sent him tumbling backwards towards Alison.

"aaahhhhhh my arm!"

"Church you okay?"

"Oh I don't know al HE BROKE MY FUCKING ARM!"

The man grabbed his sword and sheathed it.

"You should've known who you're dealing with."

before the man could do anything else he was cut off as several streak of purple light hit the ground in front of him. He looked up too se a woman standing between him and his enemies. She launched another blast but this time the man cut through them and blocked one of them.

"Finally a worthy opp-"

he put his finger to his ear.

"What….."

"I can kill them…"

"fine…."

"Next time huntress"

he pulled out a fire gem and the woman's expression changed to fear. He tossed the crystal in front of her and the swords sheath turned into a gun and fired the crystal and it exploded lighting everything on fire. The man disappeared after the explosion. The flames dispersed to reveal a force field around the woman, Alison and church.

The woman turned to Alison and church.

"you have no idea how much trouble you two are in!"

* * *

**And there they are Alison and Leonard Church are the guest characters, i will work on chapter 3 as soon as i can and i hope you have a good winter break **


	3. Chapter 3: Enrollment

**Here is Chapter 3 Sorry i took so long i was getting distracted **

**A/N: I don't own the rights to Texas, Church or RWBY All rights go to Rooster Teeth **

* * *

Chapter 3: Enrollment

Alison and Church were in an interrogation room with another person he was wearing a white coat, a black shirt, blue jeans and boots and he had white hair just sitting with his feet up on the table listening to music.

'_How did he sneak headphones and a MP3 in here?'_

They had been brought in by the huntress that saved them from that white fang member. They learned that the huntress name was glynda and she was a teacher at beacon academy.

"Told you we should have called the police…."

"Church shut the fuck up"

"no I specifically said "Alison let's call the police" but no you wanted to take matters into your own hands!"

"shut the fuck up"

"why should I maybe if you just-"

church was cut off by Alison punching church in the arm that got broken during the fight.

"OW SON OF A BITCH!"

Glynda walked in holding a scroll and the other guy sat correctly and took his headphones off.

"_Alison Texas_

_Age: 17_

_Handedness: left_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Weapons: Carolina and York and Meta and Omega_

_Carolina and York: Two Submachine guns that are able to use dust to allow different effects for the bullets_

_Meta and Omega: Two Military Kukri Knife that can extend to the length of a sword._

_Semblance: Camouflage"_

Alison was both shocked and surprised they had all that info on her.

"Nice to me you tex"

She looked towards the boy who was waving.

_"Aiden Vergil Yukimora_

_Hair Color: White_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Age: 17_

_Handedness: Ambidexterity_

_personal Note: was confined to Vale Hospital at the age of 14 and was reported to have Amnesia and was put into foster care of the Yukimora family. Was reported missing at the age of 15 and reappeared at Signal Academy._

_Weapons: Raiden, North and South Dakota, Dragonoid, Cursed Arm-_"

before she can continue Aiden stood up and knocked his seat over.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE ARM!?"

"If you don't mind Mr. Yukimora please save all questions towards the end please"

Aiden reluctantly picked his chair up and sat back down.

"_Raiden: Straight Katana sword that allows him to concentrate his primary semblance into the blade to increase its Sharpness and efficiency._

_North and South Dakota: Two Fully automatic handguns customized beyond identification._

_Dragonoid: Giant Sword that would be considered impractical in combat but has proven not to be. utilizes fire dust. Has 3 weapon forms Sword Mode, Minigun Mode, and Scythe mode._

_Cursed arm: Grants the users multiple semblances but also tires the user out. Current wielder has been recorded to have 3 semblances though has only unlocked 1. 4 in total counting his main semblance._

_Semblance: Electrokenesis and Aura Chains, other two are unknown"_

If Aiden wasn't pissed before he was not because of the fact that they knew about his left arm. Alison looked at Aiden and saw that his left hand was covered in bandages and could tell that the entire arm itself was bandaged too. _  
_  
"And Last but not least

_Name: Leonard Church_

_Handedness: Right_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Personal Note: Is skilled in leading others and is skilled in basic hand to hand however has shown poor skill with his weapon._

_Weapon: Alpha_

_Alpha: high Caliber Sniper Rifle with powered scope and suppressor and can use dust but dust recorded being used was Lightning and Ice dust and rifle can transform into a Bo Staff roughly the same length as the rifle and can still fire bullets._

_Semblance: Soul Division: Grants the user the ability to divide parts of his soul (Personality) into physical beings has been noted to use this in combat to confuse or outnumber his opponent, ability though is a risky strategy due to the division of said personality causing some minor damage to the user."_

"now if it were up to me you 3 would be arrested for the trouble you caused"

before Alison could say anything Aiden spoke first.

"Hold up wicked witch last time I checked we handle the white fang a organization if I remember correctly was too much for the great beacon academy too handle"

"but…. Someone would like to speak to you three"

she stepped aside to reveal a man with a cane holding a coffee cup.

"Hello my name is-"

"Professor Ozpin you are the headmaster of Beacon Academy"

Church and Aiden looked at Alison with church giving her a look of confusion and Aiden giving her a look of surprise.

"Sorry"

"it's fine now if you don't mind me asking you three. Why do you want to become hunters and huntress"

"I want to protect people from the danger that is around them"

Ozpin was kind of surprised by Alison's reason.

"I want to do the right thing and help people"

"I made someone a promise I intend to keep"

Ozpin, Glynda and even Alison and church looked at Aiden for his response

'I'm guessing he is that girls lover'

"alright then welcome to beacon academy"

1 Day Later

Aiden was sitting on the floor inside the bullhead he had been accepted into beacon academy along with church and Texas and was currently being transported along with probably another bunch of students on another ship.

He looked around and saw something he didn't expect. He saw Yang Xiao Long the girl he was looking for and wanted answers from about akane's death however now was not the time or place if it was the time he would instantly jump the gun and open fire at her and start a fight with her because whenever he'd ask for info it always seems to lead to a fight for no reason. But he couldn't do that here there were too many people and their fight could cause the bullhead to crash so he decided to wait it out.

When the bullhead finally landed Aiden was the first one out and decided to head straight for the ceremony but he noticed Yang walking off from some girl who looked like little red riding hood. So he decided to go and talk to yang. She was busy talking to some people but he really didn't care.

"Excuse me"

they turned to see Aiden standing there.

"Which one of you is Yang Xiao Long?"

"Me"

she stepped forward and for once the info Daniel gave him was actually accurate.

"I need to talk to you about something…..alone"

"okay I'll see you guys later"

Aiden walked away and yang followed and looked around and saw no one except a bunch of trees.

"So what do you want?"

Aiden turned around and showed her the picture of akane. Yang heart skipped a beat upon seeing the picture of the girl.

'How does he know her wait is he the guy she was talking about?'

"You're her boyfriend…."

"That's none of you concern"

"come on be hon-"

Yang was cut off by him pulling out a gun and holding it to her face. She knew he wasn't in the mood for jokes but she noticed something different about him and that was his eyes they were different before they were a normal blue color now they were white but the pupil was different they were they looked like a dragons pupil or something.

"Alright put the gun down and I'll tell you"

he reluctantly put north down and put it away. Yang was busy holding in a laugh.

"What's so funny"

"I knew you wouldn't have pulled the trigger anyway"

"do you really want to test that theory"

"probably but anyway it happened a month ago…"

1 Month Ago

_yang was currently walking around vale because she had nothing else better to do. Ruby was visiting their moms grave and dad was busy with a meeting at school so she had some time to herself. She got enrolled into beacon academy which made her happy._

_As she turned the corner however she had bumped into another girl._

_The girl landed on her butt and it took yang a second to process what just happened. She offered a hand to the girl._

_"Sorry didn't see you there"_

_"its fine umm who are you?"_

_"I'm yang"_

_"akane"_

_"nice to meet you Akane"_

_"the pleasure is all mines"_

_akane looked at yang again something popped in her mind._

_"Hey I remember you. I saw you at the Beacon enrollment center"_

_"oh so your enrolling at beacon too"_

_"yep I just finished my year at signal and now I'm just trying to convinced a friend of mine to go"_

_"really?"_

_"yeah he is very skilled in combat and finished the years needed to enroll at beacon but he doesn't want to because he sees no point in going if he has the 'skills and talent'"_

_"he?"_

_"yeah he is ummmm"_

_yang noticed that akane was turning a new type of red. She was wondering why the girl was turning red but then it her._

_"ohh he's more than just a friend isn't he"_

_"yeah me and him has been dating for a while now he's kind of fun but he can be…..mysterious at times."_

_"so what's his-"_

_Yang was cut off by an explosion near a dust store. Both akane and yang looked and saw some white fang members._

_"White fang….."_

_"What should we-"_

_yang stopped speaking the moment she saw akane run towards the scene._

_'I think her and ruby would get along pretty well'_

_yang activated ember celica and ran after akane. Akane jumped and kicked one of the white fang members. She landed and threw something at another two and they froze on contact. Yang fired two rounds at a white fang member then proceeded to punch him and send him flying._

_akane unsheathed her katanas and attacked two white fang members each time they swung their swords she easily countered or blocked. She had practiced all the time and knew how to use her swords to their fullest extent. When she blocked the next attack she disarmed both of them and bisected them._

_One white fight member kept attacking yang but she kept dodging. He swung downward and yang sidestepped to the left and punched in the face sending him into a wall. She fired another round at a white fang member and knocked him._

_Akane swung at another white fang member but he countered. He charged towards but she made a copy of herself and he instantly froze. Yang followed up and punched the white fang member breaking him out of the ice and knocking him out._

_"Ice Dust?"_

_"Cryokinesis it's my semblance though I don't know the full extent of it…."_

_"cool"_

_one white fang shot at yang but akane intercepted this and deflected the bullets. Yang fired a round at the white fang and knocked him out. However another white fang started shooting akane wasn't so lucky the first two rounds hit her in the shoulder but the last round….was a headshot._

_Yang saw akane hit the floor and she immediately was filled with anger. She turned to see that the shooter was gone._

Present Day

"the ambulance showed up and that was it…."

Aiden didn't respond he just walked away. Yang heard a something break which she immediately knew was a wall…

Couple of Minutes Later

Tex and Church were already at the assembly and it was about to begin. Church looked and saw aiden walking in. Tex could tell he was more aggravated than he was before. Before tex could say anything to church she heard ozpin talk.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge—to hone your craft and acquire new skills—and when you have finished; you plan to dedicate your life to protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose—direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you take the first step."

"Worst inspirational speech ever"

"and you can give a better speech church?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I can"

Next Day later

"also i would like to inform you that if you do not find a partner or recover a artifact you will be assigned to a team as a support member you will provide support for your team if one of the members is unavailable"

Everyone was launched in the air except Aiden, Church, and Jaune

Church was now pissed not only did he have to get launched in the air….. But he found out that Tex was already a student at beacon academy… just great..

"I swear to god Texas I HAAAATTTTEEEE!"

Church was cut off as he was launched in the air by his jump pad. Only aiden and some guy name jaune was left.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYYY!.."

Jaune was launched in the air and all that was left was aiden. Aiden took out dragonoid and threw him as hard as he can towards church. And then aiden was launched in the air.

"YEEEEHAAAA"

Glynda looked towards aiden as he flew out of view

'that boy is not right'

* * *

**you know every time i look at the fact i added church and tex to this kinda makes me laugh because of the name of the second chapters name i wouldn't consider them the strangest couple there probably the worse couple in the universe anyway a friend of mine thinks i should add caboose(yes Micheal J. Caboose) too the story i don't know so let me know what you guys think should i add caboose to the story **


	4. Chapter 4: Facing your Past

**CHAPTER 4 IS HERE EARLY! :D i got this done faster strangely enough anyway hope you enjoy :D**

**I do not own Leonard Church and RWBY **

* * *

Chapter 4: Facing your past

Church was currently panicking because he was just launched in the air, tex was actually attending this school long before she convinced him to go, and if he didn't do something he was definitely going to die. But then he saw aiden grab his sword which he threw for some unknown reason and attach it to church's back.

"When you're about to land press the green button then fire away!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN!"

"YOU WANNA LIVE OR NOT!"

Aiden moved away from church and kept flying forwards.

(**Falling toward the sky, waiting for my...ride**)

Aiden saw a flock of nevermore and luckily they weren't too big. Aiden took out north and south and once saw the first nevermore jumped from one to the other and started shooting,

(**Insane breakneck pace, No brakes full speed ahead on this chase, goons-nippin at my heels, Move my wheels cuz I'm not tryin to get killed, Ooh-what I'm gonna do?, Me and the crew-one false move-we through Stress level high it's a full court press, can't guess wrong the result is death**)

Aiden jumped down and grabbed on to a tree branch and started jumping from tree to tree.

Meanwhile

(**Adrenaline filled like a kid named Ritalin, gotta get away from this bullshit middleman, Pushed to the max no time to relax, cuz if we ain't swift we facin the axe**)

Church was about to hit the ground soon so he pulled out aidens sword and pressed the green button and it transformed into a Minigun.

"WHAT THE FUCK WILL THIS DO!"

(**But I ain't tryin to hear it-float like a spirit, Finish line comin, I feel us gettin near it, Can't stop now , yo, we almost there Unaware of what awaits us in the air**)

"FUCK IT!"

Church closed his eyes and fired the Minigun at the ground after several minutes of closing his eyes he had realized he was close enough to the ground to drop and not break anything. He stopped firing the gun and landed on the ground. He put dragonoid on his back and took out alpha.

(**Falling toward the sky waiting for my...ride**)

Aiden landed on the ground after some stylish kills and tree jumps and walked through the forest. He could honestly care less if he was made a support member or not it would be the same thing.

He heard some explosions and judging from the sounds he can tell it was that girl yang and knowing her who ever she was fighting didn't stand a chance.

"Man I feel bad for those poor grimm."

before he could continue walking he looked behind him and saw something almost made him smile…a pack of Beowulf's.

"Finally I get to fight something besides some generic white fang"

Aiden pulled out raiden and pointed it at the Beowulf's. His eyes changing they were now white with dragon pupils.

"Alright…..LETS DANCE!"

Raiden charged at the Beowulf's

Meanwhile

"HEEEEELLLLPPPPP!"

Church was currently running for his life form an ursa. He should stay and fight he thought but its him , he can't hit a single thing with his gun, and even if he used dragonoids Minigun form he would miss somehow(He once used SMG To shoot caboose but he missed every shot and caboose was right in front of him)

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!"

Church kept looking back at the ursa and noticed he was getting farther from it and was losing. He kept running faster and faster when he looked back this time however he ran right into someone.

"awwww man sorry about that."

"Jaune are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so"

Church looked up and saw two students one boy and one girl the boy had blonde hair, blue eyes, he was wearing what looked like a normal clothing and some armor. The girl looked a lot like Alison almost she had red hair, green eyes, and she was wearing what looked like Greek armor.

"Sorry about that I saw an ursa and took off running."

"Why didn't you fight back?"

Church looked at the girl with confusion.

"Yeah it's like this I have to be the worse fighter in the universe, I couldn't shot a rock if my life depended on it."

"Why don't you come with us….."

"jaune…."

"Sure I just want to be a support member anyway"

"you don't want to be the leader of a team?"

"as much as I'd want too no"

"alright I guess you can come with us"

Meanwhile.

Bullet shells kept falling to the ground and Beowulf body parts were everywhere. Aiden had been cutting down multiple Beowulf's and to make it worse he was slowly losing it. See the thing about him is the cursed arm makes him hungry for fighting he learned to keep it under control but when he decides to give into the temptation to fight seriously…say goodbye to the person he is fighting.

"You guys need to start running before I cut loss."

They kept coming though despite the warnings.

"Oh right that's what do you expect from grimm your nothing but mindless animals!"

Aiden held his arm out and made hand signs.

"PARTIAL RELEASE"

The bandages on aiden's left arm unwrapped the bandages stopped unwrapping at his shoulder. Aidens arm started surging with electricity. Aiden was laughing like a maniac. The entire sky turned gray and it started raining.

The Beowulf's leaped and they landed on Aiden but were disregarded when he used his two semblances together.

"THIS IS WHY I FIGHT!"

Aiden spun and the chains extended and sparked with electricity disintegrating everything around Aiden upon contact. Aiden kept laughing manically. And then a flash of thunder hit.

Meanwhile

"Whoa what was that…."

Yang saw that thunder hit the ground somewhere and he heard the Beowulf's howls.

"Let's keep moving its best we avoid it if it's hunting beowulves"

Blake was caught off guard when she saw yang heading towards where the thunder strike had hit.

"Yang where are you going?"

"I'm going to where it hit there could have been another student there"

Blake thought about it for a second she knew yang was right if there was a student there then they would need help but if whatever caused that lightning strike might be too much for them to handle but she knew helping whoever there was more important.

"Lead the way"

Aiden was standing in the center of the destruction with his left hand now wrapped back up.

"Tried to warn you"

Aiden fell to his knees coughing up blood. He hated using the cursed arm partial using it was dangerous on him. Aiden looked at his hands and he vision started getting disoriented.

"heh I guess I'm going to visit akane early…."

Aiden fell on the ground passing out in the process.

Aiden woke up lying on the ground he wasn't in emerald forest anymore. It was an open field and he looked up to see he was under what looked like a cherry blossom tree, he looked to his right to see a person he recognized a bit too much.

"HI SILLY!"

Aiden couldn't help but smile.

"Hi akane"

"am I dead yet?"

"Nope"

aidens smiled faded a bit

"what do you mean no"

"you're not dead yet your currently being carried by Yang and some Faunus girl"

"what are you talking about?"

She pointed forward and he sat up although barely able to and saw that yang was carrying him on her back and some girl with black hair and a bow on her head.

"That's not a Faunus…"

"She is she's hiding it with her bow….."

"Alright…."

"how long till I wake up"

"I say about 5 minutes or less but quick questions"

"sure"

"why do you want to die?"

The question itself was kind of depressing but it was true all Aiden wanted to do was die ever since he found out why his arm was bandaged all he wanted to do was die to get rid of this curse but he couldn't die when he met akane she taught him to live with it and helped him keep it under control but after she died he felt like there was no point to it anymore.

"I can't handle living with the arm anymore I just want out….."

"What did I tell you about life"

"really…."

"What did I tell you"

aiden let out a sigh.

"Life Is worth living no matter how horrible it is or how horrible it gets its worth living"|

"exactly"

"besides you can die until you become a hunter"

"right a promise is a promise and its one Intend to keep…."

"bye"

"Bye…"

Aiden woke up and got off yang's back.

"Welcome back to the land of the living"

"yea…."

Aiden was breathing heavily still exhausted from using his arm. The moment he took a step he dropped to his knees. Yang grabbed Aiden right arm and put it over her shoulder.

"I got you…"

Aiden could tell he was blushing a bit and looked towards his left.

"Thanks…."

* * *

**AND THERE IT IS a quick show of the power Aiden's Cursed arm has that's just half the power he has with it theirs more to come anyway ill get chapter 5 up as soon as possible and as always i hope you have a good week **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 IS HERE! im teribbly sorry it took so long a lot of family issues happened(nothing serious so don't worry) but heres chapter 5! quick update**

**I Updated the stories settings a bit so its now a crossover between RWBY and Red VS Blue(i originally didn't intend it but hey things happen for a reason)**

**I do not own Red VS Blue characters Leonard Church, or Agent Texas/Beta and i do not own RWBY all rights go to Rooster Teeth **

* * *

Chapter 5: ASSEMBLE! TEAM RWBY and their support member?

Church and Pyrrha were running out of a cave. While jaune was screaming like a little girl, they had though they found the relic but sadly fate had a twisted sense of humor what was actually in the cave…

a deaths stalker burst through the cave with jaune holding on to its stinger.

"Pyrrha! This is not the relic! It's not!"

Church and pyrrha spoke in unison

"Jaune whatever you do don't let go!"

ironically enough the death stalker and swung its tail forward launching jaune somewhere else in the process. Church looked at pyrrha with a face of concern.

"Well that was um ironic"

the death stalker approached them and they started running.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Blake, did you hear that, what should we do?"

Blake pointed up, Yang and Aiden looked up to see yang's sister falling from the sky.

"HEAADS UUUUUUUUP!"

Out of nowhere Aiden saw that jaune guy crash right into ruby and land in a tree.

"The fuck?"

"Did your sister just fall from the sky"

"I…"

Yang was cut by several crashing noise and the appearance of an ursa. Aiden stood up and took out south but was surprised when the ursa fell to reveal some girl ridding it with another guy leaning to the side.

"YEEEEE-HAAAAW!"

"Aww it's Broken…"

"Nora! Please… don't ever do that again."

Ren looked and saw that nora was gone.

Aiden looked behind him to see that girl was poking around in the temple.

'And my teachers said I was not right but her she is a special kind of crazy'

"Nora!"

"coming Ren!"

The girl causally skipped to her friend as if nothing happened.

'I feel bad for that guy'

"did that girl just ride in on a ursa"

"I…"

A girl with red hair and Greek armor comes running from the right side of the forest with a death stalker behind her and a boy with a blue shirt, blue Jeans and what looked like blue armor was running from it.

Aiden ran towards them

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!"

"AIDEN!"

"Church!"

"Whoa!"

Ruby jumped down from the tree.

"Ruby!"

"Ruby!"

"Yang!"

"NORA!"

Pyrrha continued running.

"Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?"

Aiden was ready to lose it. And apparently so was yang

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL!"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS!"

"Um yang"

Ruby tugged her sisters sleeve and pointed up to reveal another student hanging on to the talon of a nevermore.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!"

"I said 'jump'"

"huh ridding a nevermore that size damn it why didn't I think of that…."

"she's gonna fall"

"she'll be fine"

"she's falling"

jaune jumped up and catched he girl however fate as always had a twisted sense of humor jaune fell to the ground and the girl landed on his back.

"My hero."

"My back….."

Pyrrha was still running and then she was launched towards them and crashed on the ground. Aiden looked at churches back and luckily dragonoid was still in one piece.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together"

"Not if I can help it!"

Ruby screamed and started running towards the grimm.

"Ruby, Wait!"

"God damn it!"

Aiden grabbed dragonoid from Church's back and ran after ruby.

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back. She started getting up slowly

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine! "

Aiden jumped towards the death stalker but the death stalker swiped at him sending him flying and crashing into Ren.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Ruby turns back to the monster and starts shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

"Ruby!"

Yang started running towards ruby. Aiden got up but now started hearing voices.

_there dead weight just leave them to die_

_that's not for you to decide…._

_it is remember I'm you_

_your not me…your nothing but a demon that needs to be purged_

_But who is the demon who needs to be purged me or you_

Aiden looked at his arm.

_exactly am I the demon in you that should be purged or are you actually the demon that should be purged._

_This conversation is over._

Aiden took out north and south and aimed them at the death stalker but he couldn't shot.

'if I shoot I'll hit ruby….'

_shoot it, if you kill her you kill the death stalker take the shot._

_FUCK YOU! I'M NOT GONNA KILL AN INNOCENT!_

_THE SAME INNOCENTS THAT INSPIRED AKANE TO BECOME A HUNTRESS! THE SAME INNOCENTS THAT MOTIVATED HER TO INTERVENE IN THAT ROBBERY! THIS SCHOOL AND ITS SO CALLED "INNOCENTS" HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT MADE US MISERABLE!_

_EVERYTHING IN LIFE IS WORTHY PROTECTING NO MATTER HOW CORRUPTED IT HAS BECOME!_

_THAT PHILOSOPHY IS FLAWED IT WILL GET YOU KILLED!_

_GO TO HELL! IF I DIE FROM IT ILL DIE PROTECTING THE WEAK!_

Aiden put north and south away and ran towards the death stalker. Aiden saw that ruby was pinned by the nevermore feathers piercing her hood or cape.

_Huh hey are you kinda surprised by that…_

_won't lie I am._

_I swear who ever created these things have a sick mind._

_Like us…_

_we're not that sick…._

_we Kinda are sometimes._

_Name one times._

_we were laughing manically when we unleashed 75% of the seal on are arm..._

_Shut up._

_Whatever._

When Aiden snapped out of his thoughts he saw that the death stalkers stinger was frozen before it reached ruby and was shocked to see that Weiss had saved ruby.

Church and Aiden watched as Yang rushed up to Ruby and gives her a hug.

"Hey church"

"yeah?"

"Is it worth it?"

"you have to be a bit a more specific"

"is it worth it to protect those who can't defend themselves?"

"yes it is you're not going to be rewarded for helping people but protecting the people who are too weak to protect themselves is worth it"

"that doesn't convince me"

"it inspires people"

church and Aiden turned to see Blake behind them.

"Come again"

"protecting the weak is worth it because you inspire them to start fighting back against the threats they are being protected from."

Aiden looked at raiden.

Blake stood walked right next to Aiden and looked at his sword.

"Everything in life no matter how small, no matter how different they are from everyone else, no matter what life is always-"

"worth protecting even if it means you have to die protecting the things that need protecting"

Blake looked at Aiden.

"Yeah…"

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?"

Aiden looked at the nevermore. Then looked at everyone else.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

Everyone looked at the artifacts except Aiden he couldn't take his eyes of the grimm.

Aiden started running toward the grim. Weiss looked in annoyance and shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"GRAB THE ARTIFACTS ILL HOLD THEM OFF!"

"GOD DANM IT"

Church took out alpha and started shooting at the nevermore.

"GO WE'LL KEEP IT BUSY!"

Church began shooting at the nevermore.

Ruby looked at Weiss then at church and then Aiden.

"They're right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!"

Aiden took off his coat (don't want what with ruby to happen to him). He took out North Dakota and started shooting at the nevermore. Church kept shooting round after round at the nevermore and kept missing.

"God damn it!"

Ruby noticed that church was missing.

"Church try holding your breath then shoot."

"What the fuck will that do?"

Aiden screamed to a point where ozpin and glynda heard him.

"CHURCH JUST DO IT!"

Church saw that Aiden was dodging a barrage of feathers. Church held his breath and aimed at the nevermores eye. Church fired and the bullet hit it in the eye.

"IT WORKED I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WORKED!"

The nevermore fired more feathers at Aiden.

Aiden tried to shoot a lightning blast it but instead of electricity the feathers froze.

Aiden looked at his hands in shock…..

_her semblance…_

Aiden snapped back into reality and jumped back dodging more feathers.

Everyone saw this in shock. Everyone was silent until Weiss spoke up.

"But his semblance is Electrokenesis when did it become cryokinesis?"

"his cursed arm."

Everyone looked at church in confusion. And they spoke in unison.

"HE HAS A CURSED ARM!"

"Oh um fuck."

Aiden ran towards the temple and then started to running past it.

"IF YOU GOT A PIECE START RUNNING!"

Everyone looked at him then realized the death stalker was starting to get free.

"Time we left."

"Right. Let's go!"

everyone ran after Aiden except yang who couldn't take her eyes of ruby. Blake ran up to her partner.

"What is it?"

yang was smiling proudly at her sister.

"Nothing…"

* * *

everyone had left the forest and entered what looked like more ruins. The nevermore flew above them. Everyone moved behind some pillars to conceal themselves. Aiden was hiding behind a pillar with church.

Aiden was about to reload North and South Dakota but he had no ammo

'where's all my-'

(Metal gear Alert sound plays)

Scene changes back to the temple where Aiden jacket is pinned down by a nevermore feather and inside it is all the ammo clips.

"Fuck…"

"What?"

"All my ammo clips for my pistols are in my jacket."

"use your Minigun"

"it's out of ammo."

Jaune, Aiden and church looked to see that the death stalker was right behind them.

"Ah, Man, Run!"

"Nora distract it"

"give me some of your sniper rounds."

"What?"

"Church give me some of your rounds"

"your pistols can't use it"

"church give me the fucking rounds"

Church handed him 3 ammo clips.

"What do you plan on doing with those?"

"just run"

Church started following the rest of the group.

Aiden looked to see Nora leaving her block and jumping through several nevermore feathers and then taking out her weapon.

'he weapon is a grenade launcher!?"

She fired several grenades at the nevermore each one bursting with electricity and causing the nevermore to retreat. Aiden looked behind her and saw the death stalker but she didn't realize it. Aiden pulled out dragonoid and disappeared. Ren, Blake and Aiden performed a cross slash on the creatures shell with dragonoid, Gambol Shroud and StormFlower. Weiss lands next to nora and created a glyph and launched nora and herself to safety but now the death stalker was chasing us.

Aiden took out the sniper rounds and threw them at the death stalker and they exploded upon impact with electricity.

"Go, Go!"

Pyrrha stopped running besides jaune and took out Milo and started firing multiple blasts at the death stalker. Ren also started shooting for second until it reaches them and tries to swipe at them, prompting to run again.

They ran across the bridge but Aiden noticed that the nevermore was about to ram the bridge. He grabbed church and threw him on the other side of the bridge.

"MOVE!"

Aiden tackled both Ren and Blake back and the nevermore used its wings to shatter the path right to the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Jaune, and churchcloser to the central collection of columns and Blake, Ren, Pyrrha and Aiden on the other side with the death stalker. Ruby fired at the nevermore while is beaten back by the Grimm. The Grimm brought its stinger down towards Blake but Aiden jumped in front of it and blocked it with dragonoid and pushed the stinger back. Blake got up and continued the attack.

Church and jaune reached the edge of the bridge where it broke.

"God damn it!"

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!"

Nora ran up beside them.

"Let's do it"

Church and jaune looked down.

"We can't make that jump"

"META!"

Church uses his semblance and his aura takes the form of himself only difference is the copy was wearing a white and red armor. It grabbed church and launched him toward the others fighting the death stalker.

Nora smiled diabolically and knocked jaune backwards turning her weapon into a hammer. She then jumped off the bridge.

"Oh, wait!"

Nora slammed her hammer into the bridge and throws jaune to the other side.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidently knocking Blake off in the process. The death stalker swipes at Aiden and he blocks it but gets knocked off in the process and begins falling.

"Shit!"

Blake looks up too see the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back.

"Half Release!"

The bandages unwrapped from Aidens arm stopping at his elbow. He moved towards the wall and stabbed dragonoid into it and then started running upwards.

Dragonoid turns into a scythe and he fired a lightning blast from the blade to launch him the air and then landing on the Grimm back

Aiden and Blake dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time. Blake jumps off the nevermore while Aiden is holding on to its feathers on the back.

Blake landed on the platform between ruby and yang.

"It's tougher than it looks!"

Yang readied ember celica

"Then let's hit with everything we got"

All four of them starting shooting at the nevermore but a majority of the shots it took harmlessly. Aiden saw what it was about to do.

"Son of a…"

the nevermore crashed through the columns and pillars. They four made it to another section of the ruins but Aiden was barely able to hold on from that one. He started climbing to the grimms head.

"Full release"

the reaming bandages unwrapped from Aidens left arm and they reveal multiple markings and three Kanjis.

Aiden reached the nevermores head.

"I! WANT! OFF!"

Aiden punched the nevermores head cracking the bone structure on its head. The nevermore shook aiden of its head with him crashing right next to ruby and weiss.

"None of this is working"

Aiden got up.

"Any ideas, ruby?"

Ruby saw Blake whip over to another section of the area and yang firing round after round at the grimm.

"I got a plan! Cover Me!"

Weiss charged into the fray.

Down below Church and the rest of JNPR Were fighting the death stalker

"we gotta move!"

They rushed towards the death stalker.

The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

"Ren!"

Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground. Jaune looks at the scorpions stinger.

"Church!"

"On it!"

Church fired his sniper and it hit the stinger loosening it more.

"Pyrrha!"

"Done!"

Pyrrha threw her shield at the base of the stinger cutting and causing it to pierce the death stalkers shell.

"Nora, Nail it!"

"Heads up!"

nora jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaps as she aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it.

Jaune, Pyrrha and church bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them panting and groaning until he just collapses, church landed next to Ren and managed a kneeling pose. The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower.

Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks.

She was screaming and firing a round with each syllable.

"I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUN-!..-GRY!"

She looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs.

Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and she smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group.

Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course you would come up with this idea."

"Think you can make the shot?"

"Hmm! Can I!"

A second passes.

"Can't?"

"Of course I can!"

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall.

Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up.

Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss and Aiden watched her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

She landed beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and church watch in amazement.

"Wow..."

Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looks down to her friends as they peer up.

"Well... That was a thing!"

* * *

Scene changes to the school auditorium.

The screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester! And Your Support member…. Wyoming Reginald!"

Wyoming walks up and stands next to Cardin.

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

"Led By…Jaune Arc!"

Jaune looks at ozpin in shock, surprise and confusion

"Huh? L-Led by...?"

"Congratulations, young man."

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"And your support member…Leonard Church!"

"OW!"

Church walked up to the stage holding his arm in pain.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"And your support member is… Aiden Vergil. Yukimora!"

Everyone in the audience eyes widened and looked at aiden even Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and blake were looking at aiden in shock.

Aiden was currently in shock more than the others…

_HAHAHAHA MAN! WHO SAID HE CAN'T TELL A JOKE!_

_I don' think t he's joking…_

_No he can't be serious us in a call girl squad that makes no sense._

Out of nowhere Tex grabbed aiden from his seat and pushed him onto the stage with his "Team".

Aiden was currently had a million things running through his mine but he kept his eyes on ozpin with the "Are you insane" look.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be a... interesting year."

* * *

**i would like to inform you guys that im going to be doing a Red VS Blue story soon so be on the look out for that and have a nice day**


	6. Chapter 6: Power!

**Chapter 6 is here hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or Red VS Blue **

* * *

Chapter 6: Power! Welcome to Maine.

Somewhere at an abandon Warehouse

Adam Taurus along with Roman Torchwick was waiting outside a warehouse for Cinder Fall. She had told them she had a new "addition" to provide more fire power to their plans. Adam had heard rumors about this "new addition" and he knew just how dangerous he was.

She walked out from the room with a sinister smile on her face.

Roman lit a cigar and spoke.

"Well?"

"Roman, Taurus allow me to introduce you to Maine."

There was a long period of silence. Adam and Roman looked at each other than at cinder in confusion. Until the unexpected happened. Mercury and Emerald crashed through the wall being and were laying on the floor lifeless until mercury started to get up.

Roman looked at the wall they came through and saw a man he was wearing what looked like a astronought helmet (E.V.A Helmet), A Chest plate (E.V.A Chest Plate), his armor had no sleeves, on his right arm was a symbol that looked like Greek symbols (Metastability), he had a circle with a blade connected to it on his back and his armor was white and red.

"Okay…."

Maine looked at Adam, Roman and Cinder growling while doing so.

* * *

Maine's POV

Maine saw each of their aura's well two of their auras he couldn't see roman's. Adam's Aura was blood red, Cinders was fiery red. He looked at Mercury and Emerald. Mercury's aura was gray while emeralds were light green.

* * *

Cinder walked up to Maine

"Maine meet Adam Taurus you're his new partner."

Maine looked at Adam and growled.

"Why is he my partner?"

"You need a new partner after your little girl friend abandoned-"

Cinder was cut off by Adam unsheathing wilt and holding at her neck.

"Watch your tone."

Maine appeared behind Adam and pointed his weapon at him the circle part activated and it turned into a giant rifle with Maine was holding it like a Minigun.

Cinder was smiling the entire time.

"Interesting"

Cinder pushed the sword away and walked off with a injured mercury and emerald following. Adam sheathed wilt and looked at Maine who did the same.

* * *

Aiden shot up from the floor breathing heavily.

_Another nightmare as usual._

Aiden got off the floor and stood and looked around the room. He saw Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss sleeping

_wait why are they…..oh right I'm team rwbys support member…..just fucking great._

Aiden looked at his scroll and saw that it was 1:30 in the morning.

_Yeah just my mother fucking luck_

Aiden grabbed his shoes and walked out the door with ruby waking up and seeing him leave. Aiden got his shoes on and left the school but not before taking raiden with him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Aiden turned around to see ruby standing behind him with her arms crossed.

"Anywhere where I don't have share a dorm room with four girls."

"What afraid of commitment?"

"The fuck?"

"I'm kidding relax"

Aiden laughed a bit

"you know you make me laugh more than the others do."

Ruby walked up to him and looked at the statue.

"So you mind answering some of my questions"

"Really I'm being interrogated again…"

"no just something's that peg my curiosity"

"fine"

"Why don't you like being our support member."

"It's not that I hate being your support member it's just I feel uncomfortable being the only guy on team and I feel more uncomfortable having to share a room with you guys."

He raised a good point about that. He is the only guy so that would cause some problems and him having to share a room with them was also a good point.

"Alright next question"

Ruby grinned a bit.

"Why are you always staring at Blake? Hm"

Aiden looked at ruby and started blushing a bit.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about….."

"you do if you're blushing"

aiden looked away. With ruby laughing a bit.

"Mr. Tough guy ain't so tough huh?"

"fine I'll tell you why"

"I have a girl friend named akane"

Ruby looked at aiden with a lot of interest.

"REALLY?! ARE YOU TOO STILL TOGETHER?!"

Aiden sighed and started making a fist when ruby saw this she knew what he was hinting at.

"She's…"

"Yeah…..there was a robbery and her and your sister where there and they stopped it but one of the thugs shot her in the head."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah…..Blake reminds me of her a lot while she isn't as…..positive as akane was she does act like her in some…..manners. But there are differences"

"Which is"

"Akane sucked with a gun"

"really?"

"Yeah she was good with any type of melee combat but when it came to using a gun she was horrible. Although her skill in melee combat made up for that"

"anything else you want to ask me if not I am going back to sleep."

"yeah…..how did you get your cursed arm."

Aiden remained silent and just walked back towards the school. Ruby watched as aiden went back inside the school.

_Note to self: asking him about his cursed arm is a very, very, VERY touchy subject.  
_

* * *

"Cinder why do we have Maine around he's too dangerous"

Cinder was currently in a discussion with emerald and mercury both didn't feel so "comfortable" with Maine around and that's not just because Maine nearly killed them during their fight. Cinder knew how dangerous Maine really was that fight mercury and emerald had with him was just the tip of the iceberg.

"There is a reason Maine is here."

"Why?"

Cinder snapped her fingers and a holographic screen appeared behind her and showed a picture of Aiden.

"This boy is the reason"

Mercury looked at the screen in confusion.

"What's so great about him"

"he is the only and last known bearer of a cursed arm."

Mercury and Emerald looked at each other and then at cinder.

"but all of them are dead atlas made sure of it"

"yes but this boy is special and also dangerous he has been enrolled into beacon academy"

"but what does Maine have to do with this?"

Cinder laughed a bit.

"Maine's primary semblance is Power Draining/Absorption"

Both mercury's and emeralds hearts skipped several beats.

"You mean…"

"Yes Emerald. He can take a person's semblance and use it ten times stronger than the original user. But in the process of this the user is killed in the process."

"But….Every pro has a con….. a Cursed arm is why I brought Maine here and it's also a problem…..A cursed arm can do the same thing but…unlike Maine's semblance the cursed arm can remove the stolen semblance from Maine and return it to the user brining them back from the dead."

"Does he know he can do that with his arm"

"No he doesn't know the arms true power."

Cinder turned her back to her two partners and walked towards the door.

* * *

7 hours later.

Aiden was standing in the center of a room it was dark and there was only one light. Another light turned and aiden turned to see his opponent. He was wearing a long short sleeved robe it was being worn over one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. On his wait was a leathered armored belt, brown pants and black and green boots; on his left arm was a 5 layer sode. And on his back was a giant sword.

"Out of my way before you get yourself killed."

he unsheathed his sword and performed a ground pound, aiden jumped back dodging it.

"Alright let's get this over with!"

a female voice spoke

"Begin"

Aiden charged at his opponent and unsheathed dragonoid and their weapons clashed. Both knocked each other back his opponent did another ground pound but aiden jumped back and charged at him and tried to strike but his opponent slammed his sword down and caused their weapons to clash again. And they knocked each other back again, aiden attacked but he missed and his opponent grabbed aiden by the face and tossed him in the air and jumped up and performed and slammed his sword downward with aiden under it performing a ground pound and launching aiden into a wall. He quickly began slashing aiden with his sword then performed a back hand sending aiden flying; he grabbed aiden by the leg and slammed him on the ground then performed a ground pound and knocked him into another wall.

Aiden recovered but was breathing heavily.

"Ass."

Aiden started making hand signs but was interrupted by another ground pound he dodged it.

"SON OF A!"

Aiden raised his normal arm and made a fist. Chains appeared from under his opponent and wrapped around him restraining him.

Aiden began to make hand signs.

"QUARTER RELEASE!"

The bandages on aiden left arm unwrapped stopping at his wrist revealing his hand. He charged at his opponent.

The chains disappeared and aiden fist came in contact with his opponents face. Sending him flying backwards, aiden followed behind him and kicked him onto the floor sending him into the air.

"MY TURN NOW ASS HOLE!"

Aiden hit him with dragonoid and continued the assault. Aiden took out north and South Dakota and shot his opponent while he was in the air and activated dragonoids scythe form and twirled it in the air hit his opponent. He turned dragonoid back into its sword form and uppercut his opponent with the sword.

"THUNDER DRAGONS FURY! VERSION 2!"

Aiden launched his opponent and himself in the air and activated dragonoids scythe form and started slashing multiple times the blade sparking with fire on each strike. Aiden put dragonoid on his back and took out raiden kicked his opponent down on the floor.

Aiden landed in front of his opponents chains appeared from under his opponent and tossed him toward aiden and aiden began multiple slash attacks on his opponent, Aiden's left arm surged with electricity and he punched his opponent and was sent into a wall and then fell on the floor.

"Enough!"

The lights turned on to reveal an arena with multiple students sitting and watching the match. Aiden only recognized two people and that was Pyrrha and Texas. Ms. Goodwitch stepped forward holding a scroll.

"Match Over, Aiden Yukimora wins."

"Impressive display of skill, Mr. Yukimora but I would urge in a sparring match you hold back a lot more. This is all for today."

Everyone left but his opponent was still on the floor a Faunus girl with bunny ears ran towards him and helped him up although he was a bit too heavy. Aiden walked over to them. Aiden stopped in front of them an offered a hand up. He took it and aiden pulled him up.

"Sorry for not going easy on you but good match."

Aiden walked out the room. When he left the room he saw Weiss storming through the hall way in anger and ruby following suit.

_She needs anger management._

Aiden walked towards his locker and put dragonoid, raiden and North and South Dakota in his locker.

He headed straight for his "Dorm" Room and upon entering was happy at the fact that he was the only member. Correction "other" member of team rwby that got back to the room and the first thing he did was drop to the floor in his usual spot and went to sleep.

_Maybe tomorrow will be more interesting.  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Problems and Reunions

**Chapter 7 is here. I'm terribly sorry for the wait i went through a lot of trouble with this my internet kept bugging so it didn't save correctly, when ever i was doing something i ended up closing the tab without saving and i'll be honest i wanted to cry because of the fact i kept starting over from where i left off. BUT! thanks to the power of Music(Song: Devil's Never Cry) i got it done! (Final fantasy victory song plays)**

**Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Problem and Reunions

_'Maybe Tomorrow will be better'_

Aiden doesn't know if he's torturing himself or if he's just trying to make himself more miserable than he already was. Currently Weiss was yelling at him about "space" in the room because he went and bought a mattress to sleep on instead of sleeping on the floor, he could have stayed sleeping on the floor cause he can virtually sleep anywhere and he enjoyed sleeping on the floor more than on a bed but Yang and Ruby had convinced him buying a bed was better. Now he was currently ignoring Weiss or better yet couldn't hear her because he had his music blasting. But from what he can gather from the moments the music went to the next song this is what Weiss said.

'blah, blah, why would you go and buy a mattress when we don't have that much space?!, blah, blah, blah, I understand you can't keep sleeping on the floor, blah, blah, blah, something, something, but couldn't you have bought a sleeping bag. Blah'

Now Aiden wasn't really in the mood because it was the day he was confined to Vale hospital and reported with amnesia and he was in one of his moods and he could care less. But making a big deal over a mattress was kind of annoying because it wasn't that big of a mattress it was a simple one person mattress and it wasn't that big so aiden can easily sit it up against the wall when he wasn't using it but then complications, complications , as always.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?!"

Alright enough was enough.

"Hey Weiss"

"What?"

"do me a favor"

Yang and ruby looked at the two and wondered what aiden was asking for.

"What?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Weiss was shocked, surprised and angered. She was shocked at the fact that he told her to shut up. She was surprised at the fact that he had actually raised his voice and that was saying something cause aiden was always the talkative and quiet type he would always talk to church and jaune but when he didn't talk to them he was often silent just as if he was sleeping a majority of the time. And the final emotion was the strongest of all, Anger, she was now angrier with aiden than before because of the fact he just yelled at her.

"Listen I could care less about your 'problems' with the mattress and the space but your making a big fucking deal about something that's easy to handle and easy to solve so do me a huge fucking favor and back the fuck off me"

Yang wasn't really surprised by what aiden had said, see yang could tell Weiss hated the fact that our support member was a guy something ruby, Blake and yang herself was shocked about but they got over it because aiden was mostly quiet he rarely said anything to any of them so there wasn't any problems and the only person out of the four people on the team he did talk to was ruby and they got along great. Yang would often notice aiden looking at Blake a lot and then accused him of having a 'crush' which he walked off too punching a wall and that was something she shouldn't have joked about. Weiss however had more difficulty dealing with Aiden's silence and the only time he did talk was with church, jaune or ruby.

"_All Students report to the amphitheater for combat practice"_

Aiden got up and grabbed Raiden, South Dakota, and North Dakota, With Weiss becoming more annoyed at him for trying to escape this argument.

"Ugh how does your parent's deal with you."

Aiden stopped in his tracks. Turned around and got in Weiss face with his eyes going "reptile" as usual.

"At least you have the luxury of knowing and remembering your parents!"

And with that aiden walked out the room, leaving the room filled with confusion and anger. Weiss was filled with anger at what aiden said and that he got up in her face while yang and ruby on the other hand knew what aiden meant…..he didn't know his family.

"HOW DARE HE TALK TO ME LIKE…."

"WEISS THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Yang looked at ruby with a look of agreement.

"What do you mean 'enough'? He-"

"Weiss…..aiden doesn't know his parents."

Weiss looked at yang in shock; she just insulted him with the one thing that hurts…..

**(Couple of minutes later)**

Team RWBY had been sitting in the stands of the amphitheater they had found Blake already waiting but no sign of aiden. Ruby was the first one to speak.

"Have you seen aiden?"

"He's over there although he isn't in the mood."

Blake pointed to the opposite end of the room and ruby saw aiden sitting with his headphones on sleeping…..

"What's with him and sleeping?"

"What he does is his business so it's best not to question"

* * *

**(Aiden's POV)**

"_Aiden sweetie lunch is here"_

_"Coming."_

_Aiden ran down the stairs and into the kitchen with a boy with black hair sitting on sitting next to a man with white hair, the boy looked like he was 17 years old and was wearing blue jeans and a hoodie with the words 'devils never cry' on it, he also had what looked dog ears, the man sitting was probably in his late 20s he was wearing a suit and had white hair. The woman brought aiden a plate that had pizza on it. She looked like to be in her early 20s and she was wearing what looked like a dress._

_"Alright boys remember me and your father are going to be home until 12:00 at night alright, do you think you two can behave until your sister gets home."_

_The boy spoke first mostly because aiden was busy looking at his food._

_"Yes mom, don't worry."_

_"alright we'll see your boys later, come on Derek or we'll be late."_

_"Bye boys see you later."_

_And with that they left. the older boy looked at aiden with a face of concern._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing Terry"_

_"you were never good at lying"_

_"still a better fight"_

_"True…. But seriously what's wrong"_

_aiden kept looking at his food._

_"These kids kept bothering me again….."_

_"Why?"_

_Aiden looked at terry and terry immediately understood the problem. He cursed to himself they were picking on him because me and Ayane were Faunus._

_"They were picking on you because of me and ayane again weren't they."_

_"yes….."_

_"Did you go to tell the school counselors?"_

_"Yes….but they didn't do anything."_

_"god dammit it"_

_"Why do people hate Faunus so much?"_

_Terry let out a sigh._

_"I honestly don't know aiden."_

_Aiden and Terry heard the door open and ayane walked into the kitchen._

_But before she could say anything the scene changed aiden was now standing in what looked like a dock. He was wearing his usual attire a white coat, black shirt, cargo pants and boots, in his right hand was raiden and in his left hand was south Dakota aiden had multiple cut marks and was covered and in his own blood standing in front of him was a man in a black outfit with red accents and red hair and a white fang mask. Standing next to him was a man with a giant gun with a knife attached to it and he was wearing some kind of armor. Aiden charged at them both and they did the same but before the fight could continue…._

_Aiden shot up from his seat and took out north and south and pointed them at an unfazed yang._

_"What happened to you?"_

_Aiden put north and south down and looked at the arena floor. He saw jaune was on the floor while Cardin was walking away._

_Aiden put south and north away and walked past yang._

* * *

**(A Minute later)**

Team JNPR and Team RWBY were sitting at a launch table, church was somewhere with Texas in combat training (have mercy on him). Everyone was concerned about jaune being bullied by Cardin but aiden wasn't focused on jaune. He looked and watched as Cardin picked on Velvet….. He was "introduced" to her during his fight with yatsuhashi and later introduced to them properly by Texas who was Team CFVY support member.

Aiden was grinding his teeth and about to break the table from gripping it too hard. He hated this….he hated this discrimination Faunus were getting…..first Terry and Ayane and now here everyone is in the best school in the world where we're trained to be protectors of the world and yet….there are still discrimination even when protecting this world means protecting everyone on it. Aiden heard jaune point out he wasn't the only being bullied by cardin and everyone looked towards at what cardin was doing. Aiden snapped and grabbed Blake's book.

"Aiden what are you-"

Aiden threw Blake's book at Cardin and it hit him on the side of his head.

"OW, what the!"

Cardin looked at the ground to see a book on the floor and then looked to see aiden standing up in a position after throwing a object.

"She asked you to leave her alone!"

Cardin got up from the table and let velvets ears go and started walking towards the table Teams JNPR and RWBY were sitting up. Aiden got up on the table and then jumped down and started walking towards Cardin and was about to punch him in his face until pyrrha and Ren stopped him and Wyoming did the same with Cardin.

"Move!"

"Wyoming move!"

"Cardin you need to stop."

"Aiden calm down it's not worth."

Aiden looked at Cardin and Cardin did the same.

"This isn't over"

"believe it's not bitch"

"THAT'S IT!"

Cardin tried to run towards aiden but was stopped by Texas.

"You need to sit the fuck back down before I kill you for picking on velvet."

Church was hiding behind yang and Blake avoiding what was about to go down.

"Really sweet heart? what are you gonna-"

Cardin was cut off by tex grabbing Cardin's arm and swinging him around and then throwing him back into his seat and then walking up to him and pointing her SMG at his head.

"What was that?"

Cardin growled.

"Nothing….."

Tex put her SMG down and walked away. Aiden picked up the book he threw and tossed it too Blake and walked away.

* * *

**(Texas POV)**

"Velvet?"

Alison was currently looking for velvet she ran of crying from being bullied by that asshole Cardin, she didn't say anything she just velvet run past her and church crying her eyes out and Alison immediately knew it was Cardin how?

* * *

**(1 Day ago)**

_Alison walked into her dorm room and saw velvet on the bed with her face buried down in the pillow._

_"Velvet?"_

_"Leave me alone."_

_"Velvet come on, tell me what's wrong"_

_"nothing…"_

_"If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying"_

_"Texas…."_

_"Come on Lola bunny talk to me"_

_Velvet laughed a bit. Texas had made that velvet's nickname._

_"It's Cardin."_

_"Winchester? What about him?"_

_Velvet started to cry again._

_"He's picking on you isn't he?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Look if he does anything else let me know."_

_"what will you do?"_

_"Fuck him up for making my Lola bunny cry"_

_"MY?!"_

_Velvet removed the pillow from her face and looked at Tex. She was still crying but her face was a new type of red._

_"We're a team remember."_

* * *

**(Present Day)**

Texas looked into ooblecks classroom and saw velvet walking down too take a seat and then saw Cardin but was quickly relieved when she saw Blake, Weiss, and pyrrha.

"Please watch her guys..."

Aiden was sitting in port classroom next to Church and Ruby. Ruby was currently drawing something, church was playing with his scroll and aiden as usual was listening to music but aiden wanted to go to sleep in all honesty but he couldn't he didn't want any more dreams. In all honesty he missed terry and Ayane maybe he shouldn't have ran away like that. Aiden took out his scroll and went to his contacts.

I haven't spoken to them in a year...will they even believe it's me?

He started a group chat room and typed.

**Aiden: Hello?**

**Terry and Ayane: Who is this?**

**Aiden: it's me...aiden**

**Terry: AIDEN!**

**Ayane: where are you are you alright!**

**Aiden: I'm at beacon academy... and yes I'm fine.**

**Terry: even over a phone you're still a horrible at lying what's wrong?**

**Aiden:*sighs* I'm sorry for running away like that...**

**Terry and Ayane: its fine but why did you?**

**Aiden: memories...look can you guys come to beacon so we can talk in person.**

**Terry and Ayane: Sure! We'll be there tomorrow.**

**Terry: quick question are you on team?**

**Aiden: find out tomorrow bye.**

Aiden ended the chat room and then tapped ruby on the shoulder. She looked at aiden with a bit of confusion.

"Yeah?"

"Hey is it okay if my...brother and sister stop by...I need to talk to them."

"Sure I won't mind."

"You sure? My brother and sister aren't like me..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they aren't my biological brother and sister there my step siblings see there Faunus."

"Sure I won't mind them"

"Seriously"

"we're protectors of the world remember we defend everyone on this planet."

Aiden smiled a bit.

"Yeah"

Just wish the world would see it like that to...

* * *

**(The next day)**

Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake had just got back to their dorm room after a field trip almost gone horribly wrong... A ursa attacked team CRDL and Cardin was left by his team and saved by jaune who killed the ursa(With some unknowing help from pyrrha's semblance) and were about to relax until a knock on the door was heard. Ruby shot up.

"i got it"

In a flash of rose petals she was in front of the door she grabbed the knob and opened the door to lay her eyes upon two people. The first person was a boy he had black hair, dog ears, a blue hoodie that said '1# Ninja', black cargo pants, and black boots. The second person was a girl, she was wearing a red shirt, with blue jeans, she had a tattoo with what looked like a dragon wrapped around her lower arm, and she had what looked like wolf ears. The boy was holding a box and the girl was holding two bags in both of her hands.

"Hi Um is this the room Aiden Yukimora stays in?"

Ruby smiled a bit. They were Aiden's brother and sister.

"YES! Come in."

Ruby stepped aside. And they walked into the room.

"Where does aiden sleep?"

"Over there."

Ruby pointed to the other end of room near the closet, when Ayane and terry looked they saw a mattress up against the wall sitting next to it was a giant sword and a bag.

"He sleeps there?"

"Yeah... me and my sister yang didn't want him sleeping on the floor anymore so we convinced him to buy a bed...but he only bought a mattress."

"sounds like aiden alright."

"Excuse me who are you?"

Ayane, terry, and ruby turned to see Weiss standing with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry where are our manners."

The boy did a formal bow.

"My Name is Terry Simmons."

"And I'm Ayane Yukimora we are Aiden's brother and sister."

"Of course he would get his attitude from some degenerates."

"Excuse me?"

"Hmm if you need me I'll be at the library."

And with that Weiss walked out the room.

Yang spoke up.

"hi my name is Yang, I'm ruby's sister"

The door flung open with church in the door.

"AIDEN IS FIGHTING TEAM CRDL!"

They ran out the door following church to the front of the school.

Wyoming, Cardin, Sky, Dove and Russel charged at aiden only to get knocked back by a lightning blast.

Cardin and Wyoming recovered and charged again with weapons out and swinging, aiden effortlessly dodged their strikes, the weapons kept colliding with each other and therefore made it easier to avoid. Aiden ducked and punched Wyoming in the stomach and Cardin in the crotch (**Author: ****OOH right in the batteries LOL**) and then grabbed Wyoming and sent him head first into Cardin's stomach. Cardin groaned in pain but was cut off by aiden drop kicking Wyoming in the back and sending both of them crashing into a tree. Dove took out his sword and started shooting at aiden. Scene slows down to the bullets about to hit aiden but the chains quickly appears and deflects the shots and disappears, dove continued this until aiden threw a kunai at dove he sliced it but his weapon froze on contact.

"Huh?"

Aiden grabbed dove's arm and punched him in the stomach, then kneed him in the face and punched the frozen weapon breaking it and then picking dove up and throwing him at Wyoming and Cardin. Wyoming dodged and dove crashed into Cardin. Russel charged at aiden with his knives ready. aiden tossed doves sword up in the air and when it came back down he kicked it by the handle and sent into flying towards Russel, Russel ducked only for the sword to hit sky's shirt and pin him to the statue. When Russel looked back at sky he failed to realize that he was right in front of aiden which resulted in him getting punched into Wyoming.

Everyone Including ruby, Ayane, Terry, yang and Blake were surprised at the fight and unknowing to them Weiss had witnessed the entire fight from the library. Terry smiled at this scene

_Good to know he hasn't lost his edge._

Aiden walked over to where he blasted them away and picked up Raiden, North and South Dakota (he dropped them to give them a better chance.

"Maybe that will teach you fucktards to not be discriminatory."

Aiden turned and walked towards velvet and Texas. But unknowing to him Wyoming had gotten back up and turned his weapon into a rocket launcher he aimed it but he didn't aim it at aiden...he aimed it at Tex and velvet.

"Sorry mate but we win this fight."

He fired it and it flew past aiden and towards Texas and velvet Aiden disappeared and reappeared in front of velvet and Tex and pushed them out of the way. Aiden brought his arms up in a block stance and the missile exploded when it hit him.

"AIDEN!"

Ayane fell to her knees in sorrow. Was he?

The smoke cleared to reveal aiden somewhat unharmed. Aiden's arms were bleeding and there was blood dripping from his forehead.

Aiden put his arms down to reveal that his eyes were now there usual "reptile" look.

Aiden threw multiple kunai at Wyoming and they froze almost every part of his body. Aiden ran towards Wyoming and grab his head and smashed him into a tree.

"Mother fuckers."

Aiden walked towards the school.

Terry looked at Ayane.

"Well that was interesting."

Aiden was currently sitting in the nurse's office to get his arms and forehead fixed up from his fight with team CRDL. The nurse already wrapped up Aiden's arms (thank god his hands were unscratched) and stopped the bleeding from his forehead (though she said he was going to be having a lot of headaches)

"Thanks again."

"Do you mind telling me how you received those injuries and also how you survived that kind of injury cause technically from that kind of rocket your arms should have been blown clean off...well your right arm that is."

"I got into a fight with Team CRDL they were picking on velvet for being a Faunus so I stepped in."

"Ah I see that's very disappointing... a duty of us Hunters and Huntresses is to uphold the peace in the world which also means protecting those who live in it, but sadly those who only believe they are the ones that should be living in this world see differently."

"Tell me Mr. Yukimora why did you jump in to protect this velvet if you're a human and she's a Faunus."

"My Foster Brother and Sister are Faunus and throughout my life with them I was...picked on by the other students for having them as my siblings."

"I see so you faced it alongside them and what did you do."

"nothing I just ignored them...they said 'hey aiden help up pull some pranks on these Faunus' and i told them to go fuck themselves because i wasn't going to terrorize people who have done nothing wrong to me."

The nurse smiled at Aiden's answer.

"You boy have something that's rare among the students."

"And that's?"

"Understanding…"

"Anyway that's it your done now, come back in a couple of weeks for me to check on the wounds."

Aiden stood up.

"Am I still able to fight?"

"With your sword and guns yes. Your fists not a chance."

"Noted."

Aiden walked out the nurse's office to be immediately bear hugged by Terry and Ayane.

"I AM SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!"

"Guys...can't...breath."

They let go with aiden breathing heavily.

"I'm glad you guys came."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Can we go to the library and talk?"

"Alright we're here."

"look...*sighs* guys I'm sorry for running away...I didn't mean too...i just started remembering and i wanted to know the truth."

"It's okay aiden."

"Yeah I'm just glad we're together again."

"By the way your friends are really nice. Can't wait to meet your team."

"They are."

"They are what."

"My team I'm there support member."

"Really? Huh."

"By the way is the cat Faunus your girlfriend."

Aiden's face turned red.

"NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME THAT!"

"Dude relax I'm just teasing."

"Besides I don't think I want to be in another relationship not after."

"Hey aiden seriously it's okay. It was hard on all of us she was like family."

Unknowing to them a certain ice queen was listening in on the entire conversation.

"Yeah...anyway let's get you guys settled so I can go to bed."

"Dude its 2:59. What's with you and sleep?"

"I don't even know anymore terry."

They left the library unknowingly leaving a ice queen pondering to herself.

_At least you have the luxury of knowing and remember your parents!_

_Weiss...Aiden doesn't know his parents_

"Are you sure your okay aiden."

Yang was constantly asking about Aiden's injuries and he kept reassuring her he was fine.

"For the last time yang I'm fine."

He was actually lying.

_OOOOWWWWWW IT HURTS SO BAD!_

_WHO EVEN LETS A STUDENT LIKE THAT CARRY A FUCKING ROCKET LAUNCHER!_

Aiden walked over to his standing bed and pulled it down onto the floor and jumped in it...big mistake.

_JESUS THAT STINGS!_

_CAN WE NOT BE US FOR ONE MINUTE SO WE CAN GET LESS HURT!_

The door opened to reveal Weiss standing in the door way.

"Hey..."

"Hey Weiss."

"Welcome back"

Blake waved.

"Yo..."

Weiss looked at aiden and could see the bandages from the fight.

"Hey...aiden...I wanted to say sorry for treating you like that."

"Hm?"

"I shouldn't have treated you the way I did and I shouldn't have said what I said yesterday."

"It's not entirely your fault."

"Huh?"

"I should have thought the bed thing through but i was too busy being annoyed because yesterday wasn't my favorite day."

"Why?"

"I rather not talk about it now I just want to sleep."

"Alright"

"Goodnight"

"Its 3:15"

"Weiss, you and terry are killing me with that."

"But you're not dead are you?"

"Nope I'm not dying until I become a hunter."

"Alright...good night."

Aiden closed his eyes.

_Alright things are getting better maybe life won't be so bad from here on now._


	8. Chapter 8: The Stray(Revelations part 1)

Chapter 8: The Stray (Revelations Part 1)

Team RWBY and aiden were walking through vale. Everyone was currently preparing for the Vytal festival. Aiden looked around and saw a banner that said "WELCOME TO VALE!". Weiss stopped and raised her hands in amazement.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss."

Ruby frowned a little.

"Its kinda weirding me out..."

Weiss turned to ruby.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

As they continued walking Yang sighed and crossed her arms.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet, you!"

Weiss turned to aiden.

"Aiden at least tell me you are happy about this too!"

"Define happy…."

"Ugh."

"Because I'm not really interested in the tournament cause if I enter I'll end up blowing all the competitors away the only good opponents left would be pyrrha, Texas and either Blake or yang."

"Me and Blake?"

"Yeah you guys are actually better than me in combat."

"How exactly are they better fighters?"

Aiden turned to Weiss.

"yang's weapons are melee based and her semblance makes it difficult for me to actually inflict damage and Blake's weapons have superior rang when she uses them as a kusarigama because I have limited range with raiden so she could keep me at a longer range and her semblance makes it difficult to keep a lock on her in a gun fight or in a sword fight. Also yang is superior in hand to hand compared to me, while I know martial arts it will only get me so far in a fight against an opponent like that."

_Hope she doesn't figure out the main reason is because I don't use kick based attacks._

"Alright….."

They stop near the docks and the sounds of foghorns are heard.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

Ruby covered her nose in disgust.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!"

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!"

Weiss started walking away again.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

Weiss scoffed.

"You can't prove that!"

Ruby turned her head to the right.

"Whoa"

the team looks at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front writing on his pad.

"What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

The detective walked over to his partner.

Yang sighs sadly.

"That's terrible."

"They left all the money again."

Ruby turned her head when she heard this

"Huh?"

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know an army?"

"You think the White Fang?"

The second detective removed his sunglasses

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmm! The White Fang."

Crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed

"What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

Blake and aiden spoke in unison.

"What's your problem?"

Weiss turned to face both of them.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths."

Blake crossed her arms, she was getting serious. Aiden backed away in slight fear.

"They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him."

Aiden was shocked. He hadn't realized time passed that fast.

_It's been a few months already….._

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum."

Blake began growing anger. Aiden backed away even further.

"Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true..."

"Hey, stop that Faunus!"

As the team overhears the cry for help and rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!"

He jumps off and hits the dock running

"You no-good stowaway!"

The boy used his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!"

Before he eats, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

The Faunus drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers

They watched the Faunus get farther and farther away.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."

Weiss held up a finger

"Quick! We have to observe him!"

They give chase while Blake stands still, lost in thought, before coming back to reality and following her friends. The team rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view. Aiden jumped on to a building and followed after the Faunus.

Aiden ran and jumped from building to building following the Faunus.

"Slow down for a second!"

"Yeah right!"

"I just want to talk!"

"No time for chit chat- HEY!-

Aiden summoned chains and grabbed the boy and pulled him over to him only for the boy to spin and drop kick aiden. Aiden crashed into a satellite dish. Aiden was dazed and began seeing monkeys around him. He shook his head and recovered to see the boy in a fighting stance. Aiden got up and got into a combat stance.

"Alright 'Tarzan' let's see how good you are"

"Let's go, Ninja boy."

Aiden charged and swung at the boy, the boy blocked but was shocked when aiden ducked mid way and sweep kicked him. Aiden grab the boy's tail causing the boy to scream in pain and swung him around and threw him into a cloth line. The boy used his tail to swing on the line and land behind aiden. When aiden turned he was back hand and punched in the stomach, he grabbed Aiden's arm and tossed him onto the roof of another building. The boy followed and took out his weapon. Aiden formed a Sword from ice and blocked the blow but the sword broke in the process. Aiden stumbled back a couple of feet and dropped the broken ice blade. He looked at the boy's weapon it looked like four flintlocks combined into a staff.

_Wait it is four flintlocks combined into a staff? or two shotguns combined into a staff?_

"Nice weapon."

"Thank you."

"But mine is better."

Aiden unsheathed raiden and charged at the boy. The boy blocked it with his staff and tried to hit aiden but aiden blocked the blow. Aiden pushed the boy back and the boy's staff split apart turning into nunchacku. With the flintlocks still formed.

_I'm starting to like this guy._

The boy jumped and started swinging the flintlocks aiden blocked but the boy grabbed the one of the pistols and fired, aiden blocked although barely. The boy continued swinging and firing the flintlocks with aiden barely able to keep up. The boy kept swinging until the final shot broke through aiden guard causing him to throw his sword in the air. The boy quickly turned the weapon and hit aiden in the crouch with it. The boy jumped back and aiden fell on the floor gripping his crouch. Aiden tried to speak but was too busy breathing hard and groaning in pain.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"By the way, the names sun."

And with that the boy jumped to another building and then out of sight.

Aiden got up although fell down a couple of times before standing using raiden as a cane.

"When I find that monkey boy I'm gonna fuck him up."

when he finally recovered he jumped down onto the road and headed back to where team RWBY was.

_This is karma for punching Cardin in the crouch I know it was….. _

When he got to where Ruby and the others were he heard Blake and Weiss yelling. Ruby noticed him and spoke.

"Aiden what happened?"

"Where's the Faunus?"

"Caught the guy he got loose we fought he beat me by punching me in the crouch."

Yang laughed a bit.

"It's not funny."

"How could you let that degenerate escape"

"AND HOW ABOUT YOU STOP TREATING EVERY FAUNUS YOU FUCKING MEET AS IF THERE CRIMINALS!"

Weiss stepped back at Aiden's words.

"I don't-"

"you treated Ayane and terry badly when you met them, calling them degenerates and you're treating the Faunus that stowed away on a ship like a criminal."

"You're being discriminatory and you know it your just too busy being ignorant too think clearly."

"I am not being ignorant the Faunus are a bunch of liars, thief's and killers."

"Oh so velvet is a killer and a thief"

"I didn't…."

"So Ayane and terry are liars the two people I trust the two people who took care of me when I had nothing!"

"Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

Blake growled which caused aiden to back away in fear.

"You ignorant little brat!"

Blake walked away and Weiss followed her.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

"You are a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Aiden and yang scooted over to ruby.

"Um, I think we should probably go..."

"Yeah I agree with yang…"

some girl popped behind ruby. Which Caused aiden to jump back.

"Where are we going?"

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

* * *

(A couple of hours later)

Aiden was currently in the bathroom changing into his new combat gear. Texas and church had got him some new equipment and a new device that Texas said "should" help him control the cursed arm better and to make matters worse Blake and Weiss were currently in another heated argument and frankly aiden couldn't blame Blake. Weiss was being discriminatory towards sun and it annoyed Blake that she was treating every Faunus like a criminal and aiden wanted to get involved but….how blake was taking it he decided to stay out of it. Aiden put the chest plate it instantly strapped on to him and refitted itself to fit him.

_What is this armor?_

Aiden looked at the letter that came with it from Tex and church.

_Dear Aiden_

_if you're reading this then you're putting the armor on now. The armor is similar to what me and church wear the only exception is that it's been modified by me to fit your needs. The armor is easy to use and maintain the arm piece for the armor goes on your cursed arm it allows better control over the arm and allows you to use your semblance's a lot more smoother. Also the armor comes with a sword holder for two NORMAL Swords like Raiden; the rest of the armor is on you._

_Your friends,_  
_Alison and Church._

"She is letting this rivalry get to her head."

Aiden took raiden and put it in the holder on his back. Aiden took the holsters for south and North Dakota and strapped them on to the armor.

He opened the door to hear Blake scream.….

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Aiden froze in the door way between the bathroom and the room. Aiden, yang, weiss, and ruby were frozen with shock.

_Oh no._

Blake snapped out of it and realized her mistake.

"I…I.."

Blake dashed out the room.

Aiden ran after Blake, with ruby running into the hallway.

"Blake, wait! Come back!""

Aiden followed Blake to the statue breathing heavily.

_God damn it the armor makes running harder!_

Aiden tore the chest plate of his chest and threw it the ground in took raiden and north and south of the armor and strapped back onto him he was now wearing a white shirt with the only piece of the armor remaining was the arm piece. He walked over to Blake.

"Hey…"

"Go away."

"Blake…*sighs* I knew."

Blake turned to face him with shock on her face.

"When did you…."

"During the emerald forest initiations into the school."

"why didn't you…."

"It was not my place to tell your secrets when you wanted to tell them was your choice not mine."

She turned to face the statue and stared at the Beowulf under the stone heroes. She reached for her bow and undid the string on it. Aiden couldn't take her eyes of her head. She removed the bow to reveal cat ears. Aiden eyes widened at the sight.

_This explains the tuna obsession._

"I knew you would look better without the bow."

Aiden and Blake turned and looked up.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Aiden and Blake were currently sitting at a table with aiden sitting quietly behind Blake sitting across from her…..was sun.

"So you want to know more about me…"


	9. Chapter 9: Black and White

**Chapter 9! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Author's Note: I don't own Agent Maine/Meta, RWBY or a certain detail. :D**

* * *

Chapter 9: Black and White (Revelations Part 2)

"Finally she speaks! Nearly two days and all you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!"

aiden turned in his seat and looked at sun.

"If it was a book she would have started a conversation."

"Shut up aiden."

"Just saying"

Sun laughed.

"You sure you two aren't boyfriend and girlfriend."

Aiden began growling at sun with Blake doing the same.

"I wouldn't date him if he's the last guy on earth."

"The feeling is mutual Ms. Paws. By the way do you want milk with your tuna or do you want a laser pointer."

"Why did I bring you along again…."

"Because unlike Weiss I'm actually willing to listen to your side of the story"

"he has a good point."

Blake rolled her eyes she then closed them and looked at sun sadly.

"Sun….are you familiar with the white fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

"I was once a member of the white fang."

Sun went cross-eyed and began choking on his drink; aiden did the same but was banging on his chest. When aiden and sun recovered from that shock sun was the first to speak.

"Wait a minute! You were a member of the white fang?!"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..."

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus."

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there."

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."

"So... have you told your friends any of this?"

Blake looked down in shame and said nothing

"speaking of friends where did aiden go?"

Blake turned to see aiden was gone.

* * *

Aiden kicked the door open to an apartment building. He ran straight for the bathroom and looked into the mirror with a look of horror on his face. He put his hands on his head.

"Stay in control….."

"Stay in control!"

Aiden's eyes began glowing red. His aura was immerging in a black color.

_You are in control! Control it!_

Aiden looked into the mirror and a he remembered something that haunted him constantly.

* * *

_Aiden was currently standing over two people on the floor it was covered in blood and in Aiden's hand was dragonoid. Aiden's aura was immerging from around aiden it was black and Aiden's eyes were red. Aiden began laughing._

_"POWER! GIVE ME MORE POWER!"_

* * *

Aiden began chanting something and his aura began to disappear and his eyes stopped glowing. Aiden began breathing heavily. He looked at his reflection.

"This isn't good."

Blake and sun were walking down and alley.

"So, what's the plan now?"

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

Suns eyes widened.

"What if they did?"

Sun paced in front of Blake and continued.

"I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?"

"he's right."

Blake and sun turned to see aiden behind them but Blake noticed there was something wrong with him. He was breathing heavily, he was sweating, and he looked like he was about to drop dead.

"There's a large shipment of dust coming from atlas today. The white fang will hit there probably."

"Aiden are you okay?"

"Yeah fine"

He lied he was scared to tell her.

"Aiden are you su-"

"I said I'm fine! Let's just go"

"alright…"

Blake could tell he was lying.

She turned to sun.

"Lead the way"

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

Blake and aiden was laying flat on a rooftop overlooking the shipments of Schnee dust containers. But Blake was more worried about aiden there was something wrong with him.

"Did I miss anything?"

Blake looked as sun as he dropped down right next to her.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool."

Sun held a green apple.

"I stole you some food!"

Blake stared at sun with a questioning look.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?"

Blake stares at sun angrily.

"Okay, too soon!"

the winds began too blow all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no"

"Fuck….."

"Is that them?"

"Yes... It's them."

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right."

Blake closed her eyes in despair and before aiden could say anything a two new voices were heard. One of them Blake recognized.

"THAT'S!?"

"Hey! What's the holdup!?"

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

Roman was stop by a red blade being held to his throat. Blake and Aiden's eyes widened at who they saw.

"You need to show them a little bit more respect!"

Blake eyes widened in despair

"Adam…"

"Taurus if you haven't noticed we're out in the open and it won't take long before people notice two bullheads in the air."

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that."

Blake stood up and unsheathed the katana from gambol shroud and walked off the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

Sun looked to his left to see aiden was gone to.

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, and then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!"

As he's looking around, Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat.

"What the- Oh, for f-"

"Nobody move!"

Adam unsheathed wilt and was about to charge at Blake but was stopped by aiden who held raiden to his neck.

"Don't Move!"

Adam sheathed wilt and looked at Blake. Roman spoke up.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady."

As the White Fang closes in on her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?"

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughs. Unknowing to them Adam presses a button on blush and it starts glowing red.

What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

Roman Looked up.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..."

Before anything else could happen, a pod dropped from one of the bullheads and landed near the hold up. Everyone including roman was looking at where it crashed. Roman look changed to anger and looked at Adam.

"ARE YOU INSANE!"

"What do you mean is he insane?"

"Little lady if you thought this is bad then shit just hit the fan."

The pod opened and Blake saw aiden growling in anger. A man walked out of the pod in some type of armor and took out a weapon.

* * *

**(Maine's POV)**

He looked around to see 4 aura's The Faunus girl had pitch black aura, The Faunus boy above them had gold aura and the third ones aura is what interested Maine…..why?

Because he was the one with the cursed arm, the boy's aura spanned 4 different colors Blue, white, Gray and black but the black color sent chills down his spine he sensed something sinister from it. Maine looked at the boys arm and it was giving off its own aura it was fiery red.

* * *

"Maine…"

Maine looked at Adam and growled.

"Sic 'em"

Maine charged towards aiden and aiden took out south but before he could shoot Maine tackled aiden causing him to drop south and tackled him through multiple containers. Adam turned and ran after Maine and aiden. Blake watched in horror Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

Aiden was launched into a container and got up, and unsheathed raiden, Maine took out his weapons and fired multiple shots, aiden jumped into the air and the shots exploded upon impact.

_It's a grenade launcher like Nora's weapon….good to know._

Aiden turned to see Adam jump in the air and slash him sending him crashing back onto the ground. Aiden recovered and took out north Dakota and started shooting at Adam but was cut off by Maine firing more grenades at him. Aiden threw multiple kunai at the grenades and they froze and fell to the ground.

"Full Release!"

The bandages unwrapped from Aiden's arm and aiden punched the ground sending a shock wave towards Maine and Adam, Adam jumped out of the way and Maine punched the ground causing a shockwave and canceled out the one aiden did. When Maine looked up aiden appeared in front of him and punched him in the chest and was slashed across the chest by aiden multiple and then kicked into a container.

Adam charged at aiden and unsheathed wilt and was about to attack aiden intercepted this and blocked causing raiden and wilt to clash.

"You're just as skilled as I heard."

Adam pulled back and pointed blush forward and started shooting, Aiden blocked every shot and charged at Adam and tried to slash at him but Adam dodged and tried to attack and aiden did the same causing their weapons to clash again.

Their clash was interrupted by Maine's weapons blade part and broke their clash. Aiden performed multiple back and stopped. Electricity began surging around raiden and aiden pointed it forward.

"Bring it!"

Aiden charged at Adam and Maine and they did the same. Aiden held out his other hand and formed another sword out of ice. When aiden was about to reach them aiden went on his knees and slid on the ground and attacked them Adam intercepted this and blocked but Maine was slashed across the stomach by raiden when they got past him aiden stood and held raiden pointed forward at Maine. On the blade was Maine's blood.

When Maine saw this Maine growled in fury and fired multiple grenades at aiden. Aiden turned the ice sword into an ice copy of crescent rose and threw it at the grenades. The grenades were destroyed by the ice scythe but one of the grenades survived and when aiden blocked he got sent back a couple of feet.

_Damn it! They're good if I was just fighting Maine I could beat him but that adam guy is making this more difficult, it feels like I'm fighting Blake. Wait! Blake knows him if he's a member of the white fang then she knows him if she knows his real name…..is….is he her mentor._

Adam charged and Maine did the same, aiden snapped out of his thoughts and summoned chains and sent them towards Maine and Adam, Adam cut through the chains while Maine got restrained by the chains but broke through them. Adam jumped and swung down ward forcing aiden to block, aiden pushed Adam back, Maine swung but aiden intercepted his attack and slashed him across the chest and spun behind him then slashed him across the back then took out north and fired multiple bullets into Maine's back. Aiden jumped onto a container.

Maine fell to his knees but then got back up.

_H__e's not human…any opponent Grimm or not should be dead from those kind of blows…_

Maine fired more grenades at aiden and aiden jumped and the grenades destroyed the container. Aiden slashed downward hit Maine across the chest.

"THUNDER COMBINATION!"

Aiden slashed Maine across the chest multiple times and then impaled Maine in the stomach, aiden pull the sword out and then shot Maine in the throat, and aiden grabbed Maine by the shoulder and threw him on the ground and fired several shots into Maine's throat. Adam charged and slashed at aiden and destroyed North Dakota, aiden jumped back to avoid Adam.

Aiden was breathing heavily and became shocked and annoyed when Maine started to stand back up.

_How! He should be dead!  
_  
Aiden's hand began charging with electricity. When Adam saw this he began smiling sinisterly.

"Maine get behind me."

Maine limped behind Adam. Adam sheathed wilt and waited.

"Take this! RAIDEN'S REVENGE!"

Aiden raised his arm and fired a lightning blast at Maine and Adam. Adams smiled and quickly took wilt out and blocked the blast aiden stopped firing and when the blast stopped Adam quickly sheathed wilt and every red accent on his outfit began glowing red. Aiden charged at Adam but Adam quickly unsheathed wilt and slashed the slash extended and hit aiden across the chest, blood began spewing out of Aiden's chest and was sent crashing into one of the containers.

"Maine light him up"

Maine took out his weapon and fired multiple grenades into the container and the container exploded becoming consumed with flames.

* * *

Adam sheathed wilt and Maine put his weapons on his back.

"Hmph I was hoping for a challenge."

Maine limped towards the burning container and put his hand out. Adam walked over to Maine and saw white aura leaving the explosion.

_He's taking one of his semblances._

This continued till an orb with two swords cross between them flew into Maine's hand and he slammed it into his chest. Maine's wounds healed and he was no longer bleeding. Maine put his hand out and fired an ice blast freezing some of the floor. Maine then roared in delight.

"Let's go."

And with that Adam and Maine left but before they did, Maine shocked Adam with something.

"This semblance belonged to a girl named akane."

"What?"

"She was killed by a white fang wish a bullet to the head. Her final view was you."

"Oh her…I was ordered to kill her and I did, her semblance is a rare one and dangerous one at that i was ordered to take out."

_(Steal a soul for a second chance, But you will never become a man)_

"WHAT!"

Maine and Adam turned to see aiden standing their holding the burning container, but when Maine saw that aiden was holding it with his left arm his heart skipped multiple beats…why….

_(My chosen torture makes me stronger; in a life that craves the hunger)_

His cursed arm transformed into its second stage. The Second stage of the cursed arm was a terrifying transformation that happens to the user's lower arm, the arm had what looked like black Scales on it, and near the hand part of the arm was glowing blue. Maine had heard rumors that cursed arms have multiple stages but no user in history has ever reached anything beyond the first stage.

_(A Freedom and a quest for life, until the end the judgment night)_

"How dare you! You had no right! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE HER AWAY!"

Aiden threw the container at Adam and Maine. Adam jumped out of the way but Maine fired multiple grenades at it destroying but was caught off guard by aiden appearing from the explosion and punching Maine in the chest. Scene shows an x-ray of Maine's body and reveals that the impact from Aiden's punched cracked 3 of Maine's ribs. Maine was sent back a couple of feet and aiden charged again, Maine fired more grenades, aiden took out raiden but upon unsheathing raiden it transformed into a new weapon it turned into a katana sword with the back of the sword now having teeth, the blade was longer and it had the circle thing on the handle, when he looked at the sword he saw the words _Saber Wolf _engraved onto it, Aiden slashed through the first grenade and continued this until he got to Maine.

_(Bless me with your gift of light, Righteous cause on judgment night, feel the sorrow the light has swallowed, feel the freedom like no tomorrow)_

Maine continued the onslaught until aiden appeared in front of Maine and cut the rifle barrel off. Maine tried to hit Aiden with the guns blade but aiden raised saber wolf and blocked it the blade sliding down the blade and creating sparks because of the blades teeth, Aiden tiger palmed Maine in the shoulder and sent him back falling on his back and crashing into a container.

_(Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise, reap the tears of the victims cries, yearning more to hear the suffer (of a) Of a demon as I put it under)_

Adam appeared on Aiden's left and tried to strike, aiden blocked with his cursed arm and upon impact with his arm wilt broke. Adam widened his eyes in shock and jumped back pointing blush at aiden and began firing.

_He broke wilt…how is that…._

Adam was cut off by aiden deflecting all the bullets. And continued firing at aiden, Maine got up and jumped in the air with his weapon and brought the weapon down towards aiden, When aiden saw this

_(Killed before, a time to kill them all , passed down the righteous law, serve a justice that dwells in me, lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see)_

he raised his sword and when the knife came in contact with the sword the knife broke shocking Maine. Aiden grabbed Maine and used him as a human shield and aiden kicked Maine forward causing him to get hit by Adam's gunfire, Adam stopped firing and before Maine could recover was impaled by aiden from behind, aiden pulled the sword out of Maine and uppercut him with his cursed arm.

**"THUNDER DRAGON'S FURY! VERSION 3!"**

Aiden uppercut Maine with the cursed arm the arm was now surging with electricity and launched Maine in the air and appeared above him.

_(The eye can see, The eye can see, The eye can see, The eye can see, The eye can see)_

'"JACKPOT!" **(A/n:Let me know if you caught that reference)**

aiden punched Maine down to the ground and Maine crashed near where they had left roman, Blake and sun. Aiden fell back to the ground and stood up. He looked at his left arm.

_Just fucking great….as if hiding it before was easy enough…now I have to think of a way to hide it more…. But first things first_

Aiden looked around him in search for Adam.

"TAURUS! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"

Aiden looked behind him and saw a green beam towards where Blake and sun were fighting roman. He ran towards them. Adam peeking behind the container and saw aiden leave the area and heading back towards where roman and the others were. He reached into his pocket and took out a scroll and put to his ear.

"_hello?"_

"fall….we have a problem."

when aiden reached them he was shocked to see that girl penny pulling down a bullhead. Aiden saw roman dragging Maine onto a bullhead and he growled and ran towards them. The bullhead they were in took off and aiden picked up south on his way towards them and began shooting at them, Blake and sun saw him and sun was about to run towards him to tell him to stop but was stopped by Blake.

"What is it?"

"H-h-his arm."

Sun was confused until he saw Aiden's arm it wasn't human anymore it was now something…..demonic. When the bullhead flew out of his sights aiden put south down and punched the ground in anger.

* * *

**(Hours later)**

Aiden left the docks before yang and Weiss got there, he wanted to avoid explaining what happened to his "arm". He was currently in the bathroom looking at the mirror looking at the arm.

_I look like fucking Nero from devil may cry 4….._

_But Nero was a badass_

_yeah but like Nero, he didn't enjoy having a fucking demonic arm!_

_He accepted it at the end of the game though…._

_Well this ain't a video game it's real life! _

_Game was still good though….._

_Damn you…You got me there it was a good game._

he stopped looking at the arm and walked out the bathroom. He opened the dorm room door and poked his head and looked around.

_Good all clear._

Aiden stepped out the room and closed the door behind him and ran for ozpin's office.

* * *

**(Couple of Minutes later)**

Aiden was in the elevator heading up too ozpin's office and surprisingly he didn't run into any problems on the way here. When the elevator stopped it opened to reveal ozpin at his desk. Aiden hid his arm behind his back and walked towards the desk.

"Aiden it's good to see you."

"Hey…."

"What is the problem."

"Well….um it's actually a funny story."

"Your cursed arm went into its second stage?"

"What how did you?"

"I saw the explosion at the docks all the way from here."

Aiden sighed and reluctantly raised his left arm from behind his back.

"You look like Nero from devil may cry."

"HE HAD IT ON HIS RIGHT ARM!"

Ozpin laughed a bit.

"There is nothing I can do the arm is permanently in the second stage."

Aiden growled and turned his back to ozpin and left in the elevator.

Ozpin's scroll beeped and he looked at it; he had received a message from Qrow.

_Queen has Pawns_

* * *

Aiden sighed in anger at what was happening to him…his girlfriends killer was on the loose, he was slowly turning into a demon, and too make matters worse he might not like what happens in the future too him.

"I fucking hate this school sometimes….."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter there is still more to come! and BTW if you catch that "Jackpot" reference let me know, anyway have a nice day and i will get Chapter 10 up as soon as i can**


	10. Chapter 10: aiden's new ability

Chapter 10: Aiden's new ability.

Adam, Cinder and Roman were currently speaking about the situation that occurred during the docks. Adam had told cinder about Aiden's second stage and he was surprised when cinder expression showed slight fear upon hearing this.

"And you are sure?"

"That arm was not human anymore…."

"Sorry to interrupt but what's the big deal about this kids arm…he probably played with himself too much."

"Roman does it look like I'm in the mood for your sick sense of humor!"

"Probably not but then again when are you ever in the mood for it?"

"anyway…..And what did this arm give him exactly?"

"He was stronger than before the arm transformed."

"And what did you say before the second fight start."

* * *

_"This semblance belonged to a girl named akane."_

_"What?"_

_"She was killed by a white fang with a bullet to the head. Her final view was you."_

_"Oh her…I was ordered to kill her and I did, her semblance is a rare one and dangerous one at that I was ordered to take out."_

_"WHAT!"_

"_How dare you! You had no right! YOU HAD NO RIGHT T O TAKE HER AWAY!"_

_Aiden threw the container at Adam and Maine. Adam jumped out of the way but Maine fired multiple grenades at it destroying but was caught off guard by aiden appearing from the explosion and punching Maine in the chest. Scene shows an x-ray of Maine's body and reveals that the impact from Aiden's punched cracked 3 of Maine's ribs. Maine was sent back a couple of feet and aiden charged again, Maine fired more grenades, aiden took out raiden but upon unsheathing raiden it transformed into a new weapon it turned into a katana sword with the back of the sword now having teeth, the blade was longer and it had the circle thing on the handle, when he looked at the sword he saw the words Saber Wolf engraved onto it, Aiden slashed through the first grenade and continued this until he got to Maine.  
_

* * *

"I see…. He triggered the transformation on his own…."

"is that possible?"

"Not really but like I told Mercury, Emerald and you this boy is rare because of his control over the arm."

Roman walked forwards and stopped next to Adam.

"Then what should we do..."

Cinder looked at roman than at Adam.

"Taurus from now on you're to stay back and let roman continue his work to acquire more dust."

"WHAT!"

Cinder looked at roman.

"Is that a problem?"

"Let's see your brute is out of commission and the only muscle I have left your telling him to hang back!"

"The boy is now after Taurus because of the revelation and Taurus is the only person the white fang will listen too, if he goes then our plans go."

"Fine!"

Roman walked off in anger. And Adam soon left.

_Hmmm he has grown stronger when I last saw him.  
_

* * *

Aiden was currently standing in the of the emerald forest about to undergo a combat scenario he was wearing a black armor chest plate (this one lighter but still more durable than the one he wore before) under it was a black hoodie with a red shirt under it, a Sling wrapped around his left arm to conceal the cursed arm, Blue Jeans, Black boots, and 3 news weapons.

Saber Wolf

Beowulf and Bladewulf (Blood Shinigami): Two twin sickles with a design similar to crescent rose(Ruby had helped create them) they were able to be used as twin edged kusarigama and ruby was nice enough to give them 2 more features, Beowulf doubled as an assault rifle and Blade wolf doubled as a Semi auto sniper rifle and when they are in their twin sickle form he could combined them into his personal favorite weapon….. Blood Shinigami a double ended scythe

_Ruby I love you for this weapon._

A female voice spoke.

"All right Aiden the mission is to defeat the threat in front of you."

Aiden heard a crash noise behind him and quickly unsheathed saber wolf and held it above his head stopping a blow from a giant sword.

"Not much of sneak of attack if I heard you!"

Aiden pushed the sword away and quickly turned around. He saw what looked like a giant suit of armor with a sword.

_So this is what Weiss talked about._

"Guess what!"

The Giant armor looked at aiden but was introduced to a lightning kick to the chest plate and it slid back a couple of feet.

"The princess ain't here only the dragon!"

The Giant armor charged and swung its sword; aiden jumped to the side and dodged it. The impact from the armors attack destroyed some of the ground. A glyph appeared under aiden and it launched him towards the armor and aiden spun swinging his sword at the armor hit it across the chest. Aiden quickly sheathed saber wolf and pulled out Beowulf and it turned into its assault rifle and aiden opened fired at the armor, the bullets bounced off the armor.

Aiden spun it and it turned into its sickle form he attached a chain to it and swung it towards the armor, the armor side stepped to the right but aiden quickly pulled it back and pulled it to the right it slashed the armor in the shoulder and landed back into Aiden's hand.

Aiden smiled a bit.

"What's prince charming, too hot for-"

aiden was cut off by being hit by the armors sword and punched into a tree. The armor charged and punched where aiden crashed but was stopped, the armor looked to see aiden holding his fist, the sling around his left arm was gone and revealed his cursed arm, it was black and had a crack traveling down to the center of the hand where a symbol with a dragon's head and two swords crossed behind its head, the symbol as glowing navy blue and the palm of the arm remained normal but the hand had claws and it was glowing navy blue. He used his normal hand to feel his chin.

"I'll admit that hurt."

The armor pushed his arm forward but aiden didn't move. Aiden grabbed the armors hand with his other arm and started lifting upwards, the armor was lifted up by aiden, aiden grunted and threw the armor into the air and followed after him, the symbol on Aiden's cursed arm changed into Blake's symbol and his arm started glowing black. A shadow clone appeared and aiden was launched ahead of it and slashed the armor across the arm, the clone created a glyph next to himself and moved onto it launched himself across the armor and slashed it across the chest piercing its armor in the process. The clone sheathed saber wolf and took out both Bladewulf and Beowulf and connected it too chains, he launched it and wrapped around the arm the armor had the sword in, the shadow clone landed on the ground and pulled the chains downwards causing the armor to crash into the ground and his sword was launched into the air.

The clone disappeared and the real aiden landed on the ground. The sword came falling down and aiden put his cursed arm and caught the sword. Aiden grunted a bit when he caught it.

"WE'RE DONE HERE!"

aiden jumped up with the sword and downward slashed, the blow hit the armor on the head slicing its head in half. Aiden let go of the sword. Aiden started dancing at his victory.

_And she said this dude was hard to fight! HA!_

"Mirror mirror on the wall, on the wall who's gonna really be the first to fall. No, no not me!"

"Good job aiden."

Aiden turned to see Weiss and Blake walked towards him.

"Alright can I go now I finally got the mimicry ability down…"

"Ugh how can sleep when you could sleep when you have an ability that allows you to copy a person's semblance and skill."

aiden looked at Blake in shock.

"Haven't you heard the saying 'work hard, play hard'?""

"Yeah?"

He pointed behind him.

"I worked hard now I'm gonna go play hard."

He walked past Blake and Weiss and towards the school

"Wait where are you going."

"I'm going into town for a bit."

* * *

**So for those of you that are wondering how aiden made a glyph and a shadow clone like Weiss and Blake allow me to explain  
**

**Aiden's 4th and final semblance from the cursed arm is mimicry**

**Mimicry: This semblance enables aiden to copy a persons semblance and fighting style(too some extent) and once copied he can use it at anytime and be able to use it to the same skill as the original user he learned it from but the cursed arm amplifies the semblance enabling it to be stronger than the original.**

**I.E: He can create glyphs like Weiss but won't have to worry about becoming exhausted after using it for a long period of time**

**Limitations: this ability is not without limitations, Aiden cannot copy semblances and fighting styles that are too advanced because he can't keep up with how fast the person is fighting and using their semblance.**

**I.E: He can't copy pyrrhas semblance or fighting style for two reasons**

**Reason 1: Pyrrha uses a shield and a spear(sword and gun) weapons aiden doesn't use, she is also more faster than aiden in combat speed something he can't keep up with because he is more reliant on the cursed arm unlike pyrrha who mostly relies on her semblance and skill**

**Reason 2: pyrrha uses her semblance polarity in her fighting style to make it appear she is untouchable to the eyes of her enemies this works in contrast to aiden's method of fighting which is basically taking his opponents down as fast as he can and also unlike pyrrha who is calm and collected in a fight aiden has anger issues(i'll explain in the next chapter) so when he gets mad he becomes reckless, predictable and easy to kill and it's one of the main reasons why Maine and Adam beat him in the last chapter not just because Adam was superior to aiden in terms of combat but because aiden was slowly losing his temper which caused him too fight more reckless and aggressively and Adam remained calm throughout the entire fight while aiden was becoming more aggravated at Maine for getting back up from a majority of his attacks**

**And i know to some people aiden seems OP but don't worry he's gonna have his own faults and moments of failure**


	11. Chapter 11: The meta vs aiden

Chapter 11: Maine/Meta VS Freelancers and Aiden

Aiden was driving through the streets of vale on yang's motorcycle bumblebee (and she was currently searching through town for him so she can kill him.) he needed some time to himself and since he was driving to the point where nobody would notice his arm, he didn't bother wrapping the cursed arm back in the sling.

He stopped by a store and turned the bikes engine off, and got off it.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Unknowing to aiden a man with dark purple atlas soldier armor with dark green highlights was watching him through the scope of a sniper.

"Carolina, do you copy?"

"Go ahead, north"

"Found the target he just entered a store."

"Alright keep your eyes open, fire if he shows any sign of being a threat"

"copy that."

Scene changes two 4 people standing in an alley way.

"Alright we're moving in."

"Are we sure this is a good idea?"

Carolina turned to face Washington he was wearing the same armor as the others only difference was his helmet remained on and his armor was black with yellow highlights.

"Having second thoughts?"

"Yeah you heard General Ironwood."

* * *

(**Hours ago)**

_Carolina, North Dakota, South Dakota, York and Washington were currently in a transport about to land near vale docks. They were given one mission….Eliminate a cursed arm user named Aiden Yukimora. A holographic image of James ironwood appeared in front of them._

_ "Agent's Report"_

_Carolina spoke first._

_"Agent Carolina, Squad Leader"_

_"Agent York, Security Specialist"_

_"North Dakota, Surveillance and Reconnaissance"_

_"South Dakota, Assault Expert"_

_"Agent Washington, Reporting for duty sir"_

_James looked at them._

_"Alright agents your mission is to eliminate this Boy"_

_Holographic image of aiden appears._

_"His name is aiden Vergil Yukimora; He is probably one of the only remaining wielders of a cursed arm and thus considered a liability and a threat to Remnant."_

_York spoke up._

_"Sir with all due respect, his file reported him attending beacon academy isn't he on our side?"_

_"Agent York while I do agree with you, it's too much of a risk to let him run loose."_

_"*sighs* yes sir….."_

_"Anyway his cursed arm has reached its second stage, advice extreme caution."_

_They all spoke._

_"Sir yes sir"_

* * *

**(Present Day)**

"alright let's-"

Carolina was cut off by multiple gun shots and explosions from inside the store.

"North what's your visual!"

North looked through his scope and saw aiden bust through the window with saber wolf in hand. North looked at him and saw his cursed arm, walking out of the store window was a man wearing some type of…..oh no.

"Fuck!"

"CAROLINA CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED!"

"What is it!"

"Maine is here I repeat target Meta is here!"

"Fall back! NOW!"

They fell back to the pickup point. They were outclassed by Maine and aiden seemed to be the right person to handle him.  
_  
_"Back for more huh!"

"After I'm done beating the everlasting shit out of you, you're gonna tell me your friend Taurus is."

Maine growled and removed his brute shot from his back.

"Oh so you got a new toy…..*Aiden Laughs* too bad I'm gonna end up breaking it"

Aiden charged at Maine, Maine formed an ice sword with "his" semblance and blocked Aiden's sword causing their weapons to clash. Aiden became pissed at Maine….he had no right to use her semblance.

"Give! Her! Semblance! BACK!"

Aiden pushed Maine back and took out Beowulf and turned it into its assault rifle form, aiden pulled the trigger and began firing at Maine, Maine ran past bumblebee and one of the bullets hit it its tires causing them to deflate and damage the bike's paint job, Maine ran behind a nearby car.

_Fuck yang's gonna rip my head from shoulders._

Aiden kept firing Beowulf at Maine; aiden heard a click noise and realized he needed to reload. Maine looked up and pulled out a pistol and began shooting at aiden, Aiden turned Beowulf into its sickle form and deflected them, and Maine created a fireball and threw it at aiden. Aiden ran towards it, aiden went on his knees and slit under it, the cursed arm glowed white and Weiss symbol appeared on it, a glyph appeared under aiden and launched him in the air, aiden sent chains towards Maine who shot them apart with his magnum.

_he's improved since last time…..last time he didn't use any of his semblances and just relied on his own skill to try and take me down, now he isn't being so confident in his abilities._

Aiden arm glowed black, aiden fell back down towards Maine and Maine took out his brute shot when aiden reached Maine he tried to hit aiden with the bladed part of his weapons, but in a blur a copy of aiden appeared in front of Maine and slashed him across the chest, the real aiden flew past him and slashed him across the back twice both jumped back and the clone disappeared.

Aiden landed and looked at Maine with a grin.

"You have unlocked another semblance."

Aiden eyes widened, the bastard spoke.

"Wow…I expected you to be the scariest fucking mute on the planet but turns out your nothing but a predator."

Aiden sheathed Beowulf and unsheathed saber wolf and charged at Maine

Maine made another ice sword and blocked Aiden's attack. Each of their attacks clashed with the other. Maine made a ice knife and slashed aiden in the leg and stabbed him in the waist before Maine could attack again a sniper round entered Maine's shoulder, aiden pushed Maine back.

"AIDEN!"

Aiden looked to see an atlas soldier in purple and green armor.

"Keep going ill cover you."

aiden pulled the ice knife out of his waist. North jumped down and fired multiple sniper rounds at Maine. Another atlas soldier appeared next to aiden she was wearing the same color armor as the other guy but the color was lighter.

"North I got you covered."

She took out an assault rifle and opened fire on Maine. Maine ran behind a car and ducked behind it. He pulled a scroll and contacted someone.

"_What do you need"_

"

I need white fang infantry now."

"_*growls* on the way…" _

Aiden took out Beowulf and Bladewulf and turned them into their guns forms and fired at Maine. Carolina, York and wash ran towards them and ducked behind some cover.

"Open fire on the meta!"

"Copy that!"

Wash pulled out his battle rifle and joined in on the fire. York took out his shotgun and Submachine gun and opened fire. Carolina walked towards aiden, north and south.

"Aiden Yukimora right"

"Yeah!"

"My name is agent Carolina from Project-"

"freelancer I know, Texas says hi."

"Of course…"

Aiden looked up and saw a bullhead; he stopped firing and looked at it.

"That yours?"

"No…"

Multiple white fangs jumped down and landed near Maine and opened fire on them. Carolina and aiden ducked behind cover.

"We got multiple white fangs."

Aiden jumped out from behind the cover and charged forward, the white fang shot at him he deflected each shot, his cursed arm glowed crimson and the symbol turned into ruby's symbol, in a flash of electricity aiden ran right past them and when Maine looked over the car was tackled by aiden into a building.

* * *

The Meta was sent crashing through a wall and crashed into a bunch of garbage cans. Aiden walked out of the hole the Meta made with blood shinigami in hand, blood shinigami was Beowulf and Bladewulf combined into a double bladed scythe its design was similar to crescent rose mainly because ruby helped aiden build it but unlike crescent rose it was doubled ended the color scheme was blood red and black, another thing he liked about blood shinigami was that like crescent rose it could still use the gun components even when in scythe form. Aiden switched hands and held blood shinigami in his left arm and pointed it at Maine and began shooting, major drawback about blood shinigami….since it had two gun barrels one on each end of the scythe it had a _very_ large amount recoil but aiden knew this and mainly fired it with his cursed arm reason why, his cursed arm was stronger than his normal arm so it could endure the recoil.

Maine made an ice wall to block the bullets. Aiden charged at Maine and sliced the wall in half Maine jumped back just in time and formed an ice sword and started slashing at aiden, aiden swung blood shinigami avoiding Maine's attacks, aiden pointed shinigami downwards and fired launching him into the air and onto a roof.

Maine fired a fireball at the ground and he was launched into the air and landed onto the roof that aiden landed on, Maine looked and saw aiden holding Beowulf and bladewulf and started firing.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

The freelancers were currently trapped in a firefight with the white fang.

"Grenade out."

South took out a grenade and tossed it to the white fang soldier's it exploded taking out four white fang members.

"fall back!"

"What about aiden!?"

"He can take of himself! We have to fall back and report back to General ironwood!"

York sighed he knew aiden would need help but Carolina was right.

They ran towards the docks and the white fang didn't pursue, instead they got back in the bullhead but before they could take off Maine jumped down from the roof, his helmet's visor was cracked, there was blood seeping from across his chest and the was blood on his gloves. He climbed onto the bullhead and it took off.

* * *

**(Hours later)**

Maine walked into the hideout and saw cinder, mercury, Adam and emerald speaking to roman. Maine walked over to them and spoke.

"Good news"

Cinder turned and the others looked at Maine.

"The Yukimora boy has been dealt with."

"WHAT!?"

Maine looked at cinder with a face of confusion.

"Is there a problem?"

"did I not specifically tell you to leave him alone for now!"

"And I ran into him and killed him what's the problem?"

Cinder eyes flared with fire and she blasted Maine point blank in the chest with a fireball causing him to crash into the wall. When Maine tried to stand up he was forced back down by cinder shooting him again. Emerald and mercury eyes widened in fear….they have never seen cinder act like this….

"I told you to leave that boy unharmed!"

Her free hand flared with fire and she used it to shoot Maine. Maine was on the floor growling in pain.

"I'm sorry, he was too much of a threat to let live!"

Cinder ceased her blast and Maine started to get up although slowly….. Cinder had destroyed a majority of his armor.

"Next time obey my orders!"

"yes cinder…."

Maine fell to the floor again in pain. Cinder walked away with mercury and emerald following.

* * *

**Dang...Maine got owned...anyway the next and final chapter is going to explain cinders "fixation" on aiden and when i do the sequel i'm gonna reveal what happened on the roof with Maine and aiden on the roof. **

**Also i would like to say thank you too everyone reading this story i appreciate it alot **


	12. Chapter 12: Cinder's Secret

**Final chapter! hope you enjoy and sorry its so short...**

* * *

Chapter 12: Cinder's Secret.

Cinder was pacing back and forth in her office with emerald and mercury watching her in concern, that outburst in Maine was more than just put anger it was despair.

"So are finally gonna tell us why you want that Yukimora guy so much?"

"Yes..."

"Well why was he so important?"

Emerald notice a small blush creeping on cinders face….

_did they…no that doesn't sound like cinder at all she has never fallen for a guy…..but…why is she…._

"He was…."

Cinder didn't know how to say it exactly… yes she knew him but it was more difficult to explain than they thought it was.

"He and I…are…kinda…related."

Mercury and emerald fell to the floor in shock. Mercury and emerald got back up although mercury was laughing.

"Dang cinder for a second we thought you didn't have a sense of humor."

Emerald saw cinder grinding her teeth.

"Um merc she is serious."

"Oh"

"wait….what do you mean are kinda related."

"I'm his…cousin"

Cinder was half right she was technically his cousin but she wasn't his cousin through bloodline he was adopted into her family at the age of 6 and there was an accident.

* * *

**(11 years ago)**

_Cinder and Aiden were currently in cinders moms' car, cinders mom and dad worked at atlesian science department, they worked for the military, and cinder looked at the boy in curiosity._

_"So what's your name?"_

_"Hmm oh its aiden, my name is aiden Vergil. Morningstar"_

_"Nice to meet you aiden."_

_"Likewise um"_

_"cinder….my name is cinder fall."_

_"That's a cute name."_

_Cinder blushed a little bit._

_"So um…..why couldn't my parents come get me themselves?"_

_"They work at the atlesian science department along with me and my husband, my brother and I are currently doing research on a new study."_

_"What's the study?"_

_"Cursed markings?"_

_"Cursed markings? You mean those seals that grant the user abilities?"_

_"Yes how did you know that?"_

_"I have always been a book worm…"_

_"Interesting…"_

_cinder looked forward and screamed._

_"MOM WATCH OUT!"_

_Cinders mom looked forward and made a hard left and avoided a random car spinning and crashing into a store, she made a hard right and avoided another car but another car appeared in front of her, her eyes widened until she saw aiden reach for the front seat and pushed his foot down on the petal, the car sped forward narrowly dodging the car the that flew over them, aiden grabbed the wheel and did a hard left causing the car to slid and stop, aiden flew back and hit his left arm against the window._

_"AAHH!"_

_Cinder's mom looked behind her seat._

_"Aiden are you okay!?"_

_"My arm..."_

_cinder was worried about aiden but her mind was pondering with one question…..how did he do that?_

_"How did you do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"You dodge the car that was about to crash into us."_

_"I-I don't know."_

_Cinder's mom took out her phone and dialed 911._

_"911 what is your emergency?"_

_"There has been a massive accident on the highway near Vale international airport, my nephew is hurt."  
_

* * *

**_(2 hours later)_**

_Cinder, Her mother, and her aunt were at the hospital, aiden had hurt his left. The doctor walked out the room._

_"Ms. Morningstar?"_

_Aiden's mom stepped up._

_"I have good news and bad news, the good news aiden will be okay…."_

_she sighed a breath of relief._

_"However the bad news is….it's his arm…..the impact was very severe…the arm will not recover."_

_The doctor left, her sister walked up to her._

_"I'm sorry…Rachael."_

_"Don't be…..he's alive that's all that matters."_

* * *

**(7 Years later)**

_Aiden's mom and cinders mom was in an argument._

_"You want to do what to aiden!?"_

_"I want to use are cursed arm research to restore Aiden's left arm…it's my fault his arm got hurt I want to fix it."_

_"Kumiko it's too risky we don't know what kind of results it could have aiden."_

_"What does aiden want to be when he grows up?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"What does aiden want to be?"_

_"He wants to be a hunter….he wants to protect people…"_

_"Then this is his chance! General ironwood says he wants to protect the world from threats like the Grimm…Aiden could be the key to doing it."_

_"I don't know…"_

_"I'll do it….."_

_Rachael and Kumiko turned to see aiden standing in the door way, his left arm wrapped up in a sling, he was now 13 years old._

_"Aiden are you sure?"_

_"Yes mom I want to do it…"_

* * *

**(Present Day)**

Cinder was looking out the window...

"so why do you need him?"

"his arm contains something we need for our plans."

"Then why not go a salvage the arm?"

"the arm becomes useless once the users is dead..."

"so our plans are done..."

"no.."

Cinder eyes lit a blaze.

"Our plan our just beginning"

* * *

**and that's it...i'm gonna be completely honest...i had difficulty describing cinders "fixation" with aiden too be honest it was very difficult to explain because of the weirdness from it(Sword Art Online Proved this) bu anyway i hope you enjoyed this story and when i get the chance i'll get to work on the Sequel**

**Title of it.**

**"The Return of a Dragon"**


End file.
